Sing a Little Song for You
by thesoundofsunshine
Summary: Just for the record, whenever you search Blaine Anderson on YouTube, prepare for hilarity to ensue. But, Blaine won't let the embarrassment be a one way street.
1. When I Get You Alone

**I've been a little self-conscious of uploading a KurtxBlaine fic because all of the ones I read on here are wonderful. I find myself struggling to get into their characters properly, where as everyone else seems to do it with ease. It nearly killed me to get this out. And, I hope that it lives up to some kind of standard.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or the song When I Get You Alone by Robin Thicke.**

* * *

Kurt was lounging around his dorm, which his roommate seemed to barely be in. He relished in the comfort of being alone. He just finished Skyping with Mercedes. Kurt looked out the window, wondering what to do with the remainder of his Saturday. The Warblers has an early double session of rehearsal, in preparation for Sectionals, since then Kurt stayed cooped up in his room.

In the solitude, something led his thoughts back to Blaine. He smiled before typing in Blaine Anderson in the search bar on YouTube. There were tons of videos of Warblers from various performances, but Kurt was looking for something a bit more personal. He finally stumbled on a video titled When I Get You Alone. Kurt anxiously clicked, wondering what this could all be about.

The video started with some giggles, and a pop-ish beat blaring, that Kurt couldn't recognize... and then a distorted sweep as the camera was raised into a Dalton dorm room. Lo and behold, there was Blaine standing in the middle of his dorm, singing along and shaking his hips to the beat. Kurt could barely stifle his giggles.

"See, all these illusions take us too long, and I want it bad. Because you walk pretty, you talk pretty. Cause you make me sick, but I'm not leaving till you're leaving," Blaine sang on the screen, turning on his heel, then a face of total humiliation, "Wesley Hughes, turn that damn camera off!"

"RUN!" David's distinct voice is heard off screen, as the camera started showing distorted views of the hallway, due to being shaken while running from an angry Blaine.

The video ended, much to Kurt's dismay. He looked to the recently added videos, and saw the performance of Teenage Dream, which sent Kurt's tummy flittering. He stumbled upon a few of Blaine's Disney covers, which everyone stills holds over his head. Kurt would never admit it, but his newfound love for old school Disney was sparked because of his mentor at Dalton.

Kurt watched the video of Blaine rolling his hips, singing the same line, and yelling at Wes too many times to even count. Each time he pressed replay, his laughter grew. There was something so endearing at Blaine's smidgeon of a wild side. He liked that Blaine wasn't just another proper Dalton pretty boy. He pressed replay, until he knew the words to that song by heart.

"What are you doing?" Blaine's voice startled Kurt, as he slammed his laptop shut, his face turning a bright shade of red.

"Uh, no- nothing," Kurt managed to squeak out, before turning the attention away from his embarrassment, "Haven't you heard of knocking?"

"I would have if your door wasn't wide open," Blaine retorted, with a slight smirk. He enjoyed this flustered side of Kurt, "What were you looking at?"

"Just some videos," Kurt said, without an awkward stutter.

"Can I see it?" Blaine asked, as Kurt's face held pure shock, "You were laughing so hard, it had to be good."

"It wasn't that good," Kurt lied, as he tried, and failed, to keep the furious blush from overtaking his face.

"I can be the judge of that," Blaine said, wanting to open the laptop himself, but he didn't want to be rude and invade Kurt's personal space.

Kurt was rendered speechless. He remembered those nights of watching wrestling with his dad on their television. It felt as if Blaine had him pinned down. One. Two. Three. Blaine had won.

"Fine," Kurt gave in, as Blaine felt a rush of victory sweep over him. Kurt was about to open his laptop, before he slipped out a disclaimer, "No comments. You watch it, without a sound, and then you can leave me to my humiliation."

"Deal," Blaine said, locking his pinky with Kurt's.

Kurt opened his laptop, as YouTube reloaded itself on his screen. The video was on the replay menu. Kurt's cursor hovered over the replay button, before Blaine pushed his hand aside. Once, he had made the video full screen, he pressed play.

The video started to play, as Blaine realized what exactly this was a video of. His triumphant joy was soon replaced with pure horror and mortification. Kurt still found the same entertainment that he had found in this video from the very first play, though now, with Blaine's presence, it gave him a wave of butterflies.

"See, all these illusions take us too long, and I want it bad," Blaine crooned on the screen, swiveling his hips in a very Elvis-esque style that Kurt found near enchanting. A part of him just wanted to be around his gyrating hips.

"This is embarrassing," Blaine piped up from next to Kurt, as his hand itched to pause the video. Kurt smirked a little, taking slight comfort in the fact that Blaine was feeling more self-conscious about this than he was.

"Because you walk pretty, you talk pretty. Cause you make me sick, but I'm not leaving till you're leaving," Blaine sang in full screen, his voice wailing, with more obscene dance moves.

"This is my favorite part," Kurt whispered, as the Blaine on screen showed a look of humiliation and rage.

"Wesley Hughes, turn that damn camera off!" The very un-mannered Blaine on the screen yelled, haunting his friends who were off running.

"I –" Blaine started to say as the video came back to the replay menu. Kurt silenced him, placing his index finger against Blaine's oh-so, in Kurt's opinion anyway, kissable lips.

"No comments," Kurt said, not prepared to hear about how he might have overstepped a line. Blaine nodded, almost ready to jump out of the room after this little showing, but he knew that two could play at this YouTube humiliation game.

"I bet you like your jazz hot," Blaine said, with a snarky wink as he left Kurt, yet again, speechless.

* * *

**I thrive off of feedback, so leave me a review. I don't care whether it's love, hate, or just babbling about how adorable Kurt and Blaine are. I'll love you to the moon and back.**


	2. Single Ladies

**I never expected to make another YouTube thing like When I Get You Alone, but when songstobesung brought up the idea of Blaine watching Single Ladies, I just couldn't resist. **

**EDIT: I uploaded this as a separate oneshot, but decided to just link all of these together in the same story, since they kind of work together. I will be writing a couple more to add to the compilation that I have going so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or Single Ladies by Beyonce, or Kurt's rendition of it.**

* * *

Blaine admittedly checked out Kurt, the horrible spy from New Directions, on YouTube. He saw performances from their run at Sectionals last year, and a few solo performances from what looked like rehearsals. He convinced himself that he was just spying back. After a few videos, he felt slightly threatened by the dynamics of the group, but discarded all thoughts when Warbler practice started.

He had completely forgotten all about how he had only gotten through a few of the Kurt Hummel solo videos. He left Kurt speechless with his jazz comment, and escaped to his room to look up a more embarrassing video, one like his own When I Get You Alone gyrating disaster. He felt like it was only fair to have the same amount of dirt that he did.

Blaine had finally found it! This had to be it! Single Ladies. Come on, it does not get worse than that... unless, you're caught mentally seducing a certain boy with your friends behind a camera.

"All the Single Ladies," The familiar Top 40 hit was familiar to Blaine, as was the boy center screen with a very come hither expression. He wickedly smiled, almost in awe at how the blue eyed boy was dancing, in those sparkles and all. Blaine had to admit that he knew how to move his hips. Oh, how he could move his hips.

Blaine could hardly control his silly, teenage hormones. The video ended, as his cursor immediately pressed the replay button. He started taking in the details of the boy lip syncing. Last time, he had gotten horribly distracted by Kurt's hip action, but this time it was the way he fixed his hair. He pressed the replay button, thinking third time's the charm to get through the entire thing without becoming horribly distracted.

"Don't be mad once you see that he wants it," Beyonce sang through the speakers of Blaine's laptop. Blaine's jaw must have hit the floor when he saw Kurt smacking his own butt. That's what really did him in.

"Hey there, buddy," Wes bubbled as Blaine slammed his laptop shut faster than you could say 'Single Ladies'.

"What?" Blaine blurted out, caught off guard by one of his best friends at Dalton; it was not often that he was rendered inarticulate.

"What are you watching?" Wes asked, opening Blaine's laptop back up, with no sense of personal space. Blaine could feel the rush of blood creeping up his neck.

Wes pressed the replay button, and watched in awe as Kurt danced his little heart out. Blaine could barely even look at the screen, or his intruding friend. But, every now and then, he could feel Wes' eyes looking at him. The song ended, which should have caused a bit of relief for Blaine, but instead it caused him pain.

"I'm off to go tell Kurt," Wes delightfully said, as Blaine could barely move to stop his friend.

"Tell me what?" Kurt asked, walking into Blaine's room upon hearing his name. Blaine shot a pointed look at Wes, as he tried to close his laptop without causing a scene.

"Don't you know how to close a door?" Blaine said at Wes, feeling that this entire episode could have been avoided, if Wes just learned basic manners.

"Sorry," Wes said, with a quick shrug of his shoulder, "I forgot."

"So, Wes," Kurt said, bringing the attention back to why his name was mentioned, "What did you have to tell me?"

"Oh, it's great. You'll love it," Wes said, walking back over to Blaine's closed laptop. He went to open it as Blaine let out a very low growl. Wes smirked, "Don't be shy."

"Wesley Hughes," Blaine warned, as Wes pretended to ignore him. He took the laptop, and flipped it open, motioning for Kurt to come closer.

"Another video?" Kurt asked, almost elated by the thought. He shot a snarky grin at Blaine, "Is it another one of you?"

"Oh, you'll see," Blaine said, as the three of them gathered around the monitor. Kurt knew the second the video started playing what it was of. Instead of taking the embarrassed route, he backed up a bit from his fellow Warblers.

"I have something a touch better," Kurt said, turning the video off, which was at least a year old at this point. Blaine and Wes looked at him expectantly. Kurt mentally went through the steps in his head, "Play the track."

"All the single ladies," Beyonce sung while the old video of Kurt played, unwatched, in the background. Kurt started doing the dance that Blaine had grown fond of over the past few replays. Blaine had to focus on keeping his mouth closed, or from staring too much.

Blaine could hear Kurt silently singing along with the track, as Kurt dropped it to the floor; he took Blaine's jaw with him. He heard Wes snickering next to him, and elbowed him in the side. Kurt was unfazed by those two, as he continued, fixing his bangs and all. The song ended, with Kurt tantalizing smacked his, in Blaine's opinion, perfect butt.

"I think I'll let you two finish whatever video war you guys are in," Wes awkwardly said, excusing himself from whatever freaky business he thought would happen after that. Blaine rolled his eyes as Wes could now properly close, i.e. slam, a door.

"I'll just let that sink in," Kurt said, before sauntering out of the room, as Blaine watched the every move of his hips.

* * *

**That's a wrap! Thoughts on all of this?**

**PS. If you reviewed the oneshot version of this, I would appreciate it, if you'd leave more for this... and perhaps an alert, so you know when more of these are posted.**


	3. Belle

**I was a little disappointed at the lack of review, but hey, you get what you get and you don't get upset. So, I'm taking it with a grain of salt. And, I spent my day off from school, listen to Darren Criss on YouTube, so I could write this chapter. No shame.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or the covers Duck Tales / Belle by Darren Criss.**

* * *

Kurt had admittedly found Blaine's acoustic uploads of those old Disney songs nostalgic because they reminded him of when he would curl up next to his mother and watch those movies. Kurt loved the memories that rushed over him when he listened to Blaine singing the compositions. But, when he found himself clicking on the Duck Tales video, he found himself giggling at how nerdy Blaine could be.

The chords started playing through Kurt's laptop speakers, as he was captivated by the boy singing in the three year old video. He couldn't believe that the Blaine on the screen was the same on who walked the Dalton halls. In the video, Blaine had such a curly little fro, and rocked a Lacoste polo; he looked very un-Blaine-ish.

Kurt swooned at, "Duck Tales. Oh-oh."

Between the boy's voice, the way he squeezed his eyes shut, and made a little face Kurt couldn't help himself. He was captivated. He even found himself singing along to the childish theme song.

"Bold deduction never fails, that's for certain," Blaine sang on the screen, as Kurt felt a swell of confidence, that he knew he would never act on.

Kurt thought that maybe if he had lived in a perfect world, where confessing his feelings for someone wouldn't lead to heartbreak, or mockery, then maybe he'd consider it. But, he was happy just having Blaine in his life, regardless of the label stuck on it. He wasn't ready to take a chance and mess it up.

"Awesome show," Blaine said, as he moved his face closer to the camera. Kurt paused it, taking in all he could of younger Blaine. He loved the dorky smile, and uncontrollable hair. Everything about it made him smile.

He checked the related videos bar on the side, looking for something that he hasn't seen before. And, he nearly died when he say that Blaine had a cover of Belle from Beauty and the Beast. He quickly clicked on it, his mind going back to his mom. Needless to say, it was one of his favorites, and he was sure that Blaine's voice would only help the cause.

"Bonjour, good day. How is your family?" Blaine's voice slid over the strong chords that his fingers nimbly worked over. Kurt couldn't help his teenage mind from wondering what else his fingers would be good at.

Kurt leaned his head on the back of his headboard, trying to get his mind away from how he wanted Blaine. As the words flowed, Kurt could almost feel the presence of his mother next to him, softly singing along to the song next to him. He smiled, enjoying the where this song could take him, especially since it was Blaine's voice.

"Right from the moment when I met her, saw her... I said, she's _gorgeous_ and I fell," Blaine sang on the screen, emphasis on gorgeous with this adorable little eye roll. Kurt nearly forgot how to breathe right then and there.

"Incoming!" Kurt heard Wes yell from the hallway. He swiftly closed his laptop, containing the Blaine video watching, and stuffed it under his pillow. The entire time he was trying to wipe the blush off of his face.

"Hey," Kurt said, trying to not look so awkward and out of place in his own room.

"What are you doing?" Wes asked, as Kurt faltered. He blinked a few times, as Wes smirked, "Well, Blaine was just wondering if you were watching more embarrassing videos of him."

"Tell him I would never," Kurt lied, his cheeks tingeing pink. There was a knock on his door.

"You should get that," Wes noted after a few minutes of Kurt staring protectively at his pillow. Kurt reluctantly left his laptop, unguarded, with Wes.

"Hi Kurt," Blaine said, with a small smile, as Kurt bit his lip to hold his blooming smile back.

"At least you knock, unlike other people," Kurt awkwardly said, nodding his head back towards Wes. He looked over to see Wes toying with Kurt's laptop.

"...For in town, it's only she who's as beautiful as me, so I'm making plans to woo and marry Belle," Blaine's voice started singing from Kurt's laptop that Wes was playing with. Kurt managed to get over there, and turn the whole damn thing off.

"Well, my job here is done," Wes snarkily said, just as Kurt was about to go off on him. He knew that he meant well, but he overstepped a line of Kurt's personal space. He took a minute to take in a deep breath, as Blaine cautiously walked over to the panic-stricken boy.

"He's a little... bold," Blaine said, struggling for a word to sum up Wes, without making him sound like a horrible person.

"I could tell," Kurt said, with a bit of bite behind his words. He sat down on his bed, as Blaine followed suit.

"By the way, you turned it off just before my favorite part," Blaine offered up, remembering how his little rendition of it went.

Kurt gave him a wild look. He mentally went through the song from the movie, remembering a whole lot of dialogue, but not a part that stuck out in his mind. He waited for Blaine to pick up on his confused cue. He gave Kurt a charming smile.

"Look there, he goes! Isn't he dreamy? Monsieur, Kurt. Oh, he's so cute!" Blaine went, and rashly changed the name used from the Disney version. Kurt was nearly awestruck as he watched the curly haired boy roll his eyes back, and replace names. Blaine motioned for him to finish the verse.

"Be still my heart! I'm barely breathing! He's such a tall, dark, strong, and handsome brute," Kurt sang, from the heart. Somehow during their little rendition, their fingers ended up interlaced on the bed between their thighs, and both had these dorky smiles plastered on their face.

"Wes, I see you," Blaine calmly said, as Kurt whipped his head over to notice Wes smiling behind his little phone screen, camera aimed at the couple.

"What should we do?" Kurt asked, trying to keep his composition, even though he could feel his hands becoming a bit clammy and the blood was rushing to his face.

"Wesley Hughes, put the camera down," Blaine said, rubbing his thumb against the web of skin between Kurt's index finger and thumb, in an effort to calm him. It happened to stun Kurt into a delusional tizzy; it concerned Kurt as to what would happen once they finally dispelled the pink elephant in the room after all.

"It's off," Wes said, pressing the STOP button, ending the recording of them singing together, "I've just got to put this on the internet."

"Don't worry about him," Blaine mumbled, sensing that Kurt was filling with anxiety, it was written all over his face. Kurt forced a smile, his stomach filling with butterflies and a nagging pit about how everyone at McKinley would react to the video being public. Blaine scooted a bit closer to Kurt, feeling that he was still a bit upset, "Courage."

* * *

**Oh, I don't even know how I came to this ending, it just sort of happened. Did you like it? Cause I did.**

**PS. Alerts is the best way to know when a new chapter is coming... and reviews are the best way to make them come faster. **


	4. Pink Houses

**Oh, I hate myself for doing this. It's short. So terribly short. I just didn't know where to lengthen it, without making it into this massive monster. I'm sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or the Glee rendition of Pink Houses by Chris Colfer.**

* * *

"You should see what I just found on YouTube," David said, taking over the rightful role of Wes, since he felt like he was this close to being beaten up for intruding on Blaine's love life, or lack thereof.

"Dave, I really don't want to get involved anymore," Blaine said, trying to push his friend away. He kind of enjoyed leaving everything on the note that had been left in Kurt's room after the Belle boldness. He wasn't sure where he harbored that audacity, but he didn't mind, since it worked out in his favor.

"No, you have to see this," David said, not ripping Blaine's laptop from his lap, like Wes would have dared. But, true to his word to his best friend, he had to be persistent as possible.

"Fine," Blaine reluctantly gave in, as David happily went onto YouTube. He pulled open the video that Wes had found earlier that day, due to some diligent searching.

"I'll just leave you to this," David said, once he opened the video. He kept up with his side of the bargain, so he was allowed to leave Blaine with his laptop to watch the video in peace.

Blaine sat there, trying to remember where he had heard the name Pink Houses before. It took him a moment to connect it with Mellencamp, but once he did, he couldn't even stop his fingers from pressing play. He was so used to the porcelain Kurt, that he was nearly dying to see a butch Kurt, even if just for the laughs.

"There's a black man with a black cat, living in a black neighborhood," Kurt sang, as Blaine was in awe at how gruff Kurt's voice could sound. It was something polar opposite to the high F that Kurt was nearly famous for.

"What on Earth are you listening to?" Kurt asked, walking into Blaine's open-doored room. Blaine quickly pressed the pause button on the video, as Kurt plopped himself next to his mentor on the bed.

"Doesn't anybody knock anymore?" Blaine rhetorically asked, feeling exasperated at the amount of embarrassing intrusions that had taken place recently.

"Your door was open!" Kurt nearly shrilled, not wanting to be mistaken for a rude person who doesn't knock on a closed door. His father wasn't the most proper man in the world, but he made sure that Kurt had a bit of manners in him, which included please and thank you, along with knocking before entering a room.

"Dammit David," Blaine mumbled under his breath, as Kurt's eyes caught the title of the minimized video. Blaine caught on to Kurt's glance, "Care to explain?"

"I was just trying to be somebody that I'm not," Kurt shortly said, not wanting to linger on the topic that led to Brittany, and his entire lumberjack day.

"Why?" Blaine inquired, against his better judgment. He watched Kurt suck in his lower lip, the skin of pink being rubbed between pearly whites. It nearly drove Blaine over the edge.

"My dad was hanging out with Finn, and talking sports with him, something he's never done with me. So, I dressed like him, and started listening to Mellencamp," Kurt pathetically said, as Blaine was grateful that the change wasn't permanent.

"You should never change who you are for someone else," Blaine wisely said, making sure that he was still able to throw some mentor words out there, even though it was more than obvious of his affection of his mentee.

"Oh, it gets better," Kurt said, with a little flush of embarrassment, "I made out with Brittany, so she had a perfect record of making out with all the boys in school, and then I could pretend I was straight for my dad. I asked her what boys lips tasted like."

Blaine chuckled, trying to ward off the rush of blood to his face. He so desperately wanted to let Kurt know what boys lips tasted like. It was nearly killing him. He couldn't help himself from staring at those pink, kissable lips, as Kurt continued to animatedly babble on about the Mellencamp situation. That was about the last thing on Blaine's mind.

"Hey there... Blaine?" Kurt asked, waving a hand in front of his friend's face. Blaine snapped out of his sinful thoughts, with a sheepish smile. Kurt was suddenly aware of Blaine's staring, "Do I have something on my face?"

"No," Blaine laughed, as Kurt relaxed once Blaine's eyes drifted elsewhere. He couldn't believe that he let himself stare that long. He was just short of mortified.

"Anyway, I promise, no more Mellencamp," Kurt said, as Blaine quickly linked pinkies with the porcelain skinned boy, not allowing his eyes any higher than the boy's shirt collar, for fear of getting distracted by a pair of pink lips.

* * *

**I hope that I didn't disappoint too terribly. I promise that I will make up for it! The next chapter is all about Peacocks. ;)**

**On a semi-related note, there are more people that alert this story than reviews for it all together. I was just wondering: why?**


	5. Peacock

**Hello there, lovely readers, it's your author here. I just wanted to thank you for all of the reviews, favorites, and alerts that this story has gotten. You are all wonderful people. That is all. Oh, and I enjoyed writing this one, so I hope you like it just as much.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or Peacock by Katy Perry.**

* * *

Kurt was overjoyed when he saw that there was a newly uploaded video. He eagerly clicked on it, and could hardly wait for it to buffer. He even ended his phone call with Mercedes to watch this new video; that's how important it was to him. To say that he was excited would be an understatement.

"A secret taping of Blaine Anderson," David's voice said from off camera, as Blaine's dorm door opened, without a creek.

"Part deux," Wes said from off camera, as Katy Perry's voice started filling the room with a catchy beat. Kurt strained to hear the exact words since between the camera's speaker and his own laptop speakers, it was a bit fuzzy.

"I wanna see your peacock..." Kurt finally made out a bit of what Katy Perry was crooning about. He couldn't help, but feel embarrassed on Blaine's part. He buried his blushing face into his hands, not sure what he was about to witness.

"Kurt, Kurt," Blaine's exasperated voice was partnered with obscene banging on Kurt's dorm door, before whining, "It's _really_ important."

Kurt haphazardly paused the video, that he couldn't even bring himself to watch, simply because of the connotation that went with the song. He opened his door, only to see a very panic-stricken Blaine. He smirked, enjoying the side of Blaine that wasn't perfect and proper.

"May I help you?" Kurt asked, as Blaine's eyes searched Kurt's amused face.

"What are you doing right now?" Blaine rushed out the question; he barely left enough time for Kurt to answer 'nothing' before he pulled Kurt out of his room, "I need help with French."

"You don't even take French," Kurt matter-of-factly stated, with a sloppy smile. Blaine struggled to form words as Kurt held back his giggles.

"That's the problem," Blaine said, trying to pull himself back together, "But, see, you're fluent, and I need some help."

"Fine," Kurt gave in, not entirely sure what Blaine was up to, but obviously he just wanted Kurt, which was enough for him. Kurt could feel his hands clamming up as Blaine's fingers held onto the tips of his.

"Hey Kurt," Wes said, running between Kurt and Blaine's loosely intertwined fingers, like he was playing Red Rover. Blaine shot his friend a pointed look, which Kurt didn't notice, and Wes ignored, "See any good videos lately?"

"Shut it, Wes," Blaine said, in a low voice, as Kurt decided to play innocent. He could feel his face heating up from the snippet of lyrics he had grasped from the video. He wasn't an avid Katy Perry fan, like Blaine was, but he could understand what Peacock was code for.

"Nope," Kurt shortly said, trying his hardest to stop blushing about everything Katy Perry and peacock related.

"What a shame," Wes said, shaking his head gently, "Hey. I could show it to you. Where are you guys going?"

"To tutor Blaine in French," Kurt said with a stifled giggle, as he watched Blaine flush at his lame excuse.

"But, you don't take French," Wes confusedly said to his red faced friend, before cocking an eyebrow, "I think you just need to stop thinking about peacocks."

"What?" Kurt nearly squawked, as he tried to stop thinking about everything perverted that went with that word.

Wes could barely control his hysterics, as he watched the pair turn fire engine red, "It's his favorite animal."

"Wes, what are you doing?" David asked, poking his head out from their shared room, "More tormenting?"

"Just telling Kurt over here about Blaine's favorite animal," Wes said, his back turned to the blushing couple, who were trying to turn their hormone-filled brains off.

"Oh," David said in an all-knowing voice, as Blaine gently elbowed Kurt to silently get his attention.

"Let's just go over French in your room," Blaine suggested in a hushed tone, not daring to look the porcelain skinned boy in the eye. He needed to get away from his conniving friends, even if it meant keeping up with his pathetic ruse.

"Where are you guys going?" Wes asked, as Blaine closed the door in his friend's face. If he was forced to spend another minute with Wes, Kurt would never be able to look at him the same way again.

"Oh, leave them alone, Wes," David said, to which Kurt could just imagine Santana's wanky wanky comment fitting into the conversation right here.

"Mind if I use your laptop?" Blaine politely asked, hoping he could hack into Wes' YouTube account, and delete the video and change the password, before the video was viewed by his companion.

"Go for it," Kurt flippantly said, as he busied himself with the mess of papers scattered on his desk. Blaine sat on the edge of Kurt's bed, and flipped open his laptop. Before the welcome page could even finish loading, Peacock started blaring from the video.

"Shit," Blaine mumbled, which startled Kurt, because Blaine was a gentleman, and gentleman never curse. Blaine felt a rush of blood to his face, as he pressed the mute button on the keyboard, silencing the atrocity that he was trying to rid the internet of.

He didn't know how to act, now that he knew Kurt had seen some - if not all - of the video. It was downright embarrassing, and mortifying, and humiliating, and everything else that led to an awkward situation. Blaine continued on mission delete video, with as little fumbling as possible. He was grateful that Wes' password was still ILOVEDAVID. He stealthily deleted the video from his account, and managed to change the password to HACKEDBYBLAINE.

"So, how much did you see?" Blaine finally managed to ask, noticing how Kurt was preoccupied with shuffling the papers on his desk; he wasn't even organizing them, more or less, just moving them from one side of his desk to the other.

"Honestly?" Kurt asked, as Blaine's stomach dropped, waiting for Kurt to continue, "They snuck into your room, I tried to place the song, and when I finally did, I couldn't watch."

Blaine wanted to ask why Kurt couldn't - or, perhaps, wouldn't - watch the video, but he didn't want things to get monumentally more awkward than they already were. They let a silence fall between them, not sure how to react to the entire peacock situation at hand. It was clear that affection, or rather pure lust, was in the air.

The silence was full of things left unsaid that should have been said, or at least shown off with neon signs via Wes. And, for now, they stayed unspoken.

* * *

**I don't know about you guys, but I actually liked Wes in this chapter... though, my opinion may be a bit biased. ;) And, I love to hear anything you have to say about this chapter / story.**


	6. Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Hi lovelies! This one isn't really a video, more of just a bunch of stuff around a video. I can't really explain it. I guess you'll just have to see what I mean. Sorry for rambling... and wasting your life by reading this. I'll just stop now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or the video mentioned, which would be Baby, It's Cold Outside by Darren Criss and Chris Colfer.**

**Note: Does anyone else get confused with the Criss and Chris thing? Or, is it just me? Probably just me. Cool.**

* * *

Kurt needed to finish studying for Charlemagne, since he was so rudely, okay, not rudely, but still. He was interrupted from studying for his huge history test by Blaine. Just thinking about his name set a frenzy of butterflies to flitter around his stomach. The flight of butterflies only got worse when he thought about why he had abandoned his studies.

His iPhone started blaring We Got the Funk ala New Directions, and he was tempted to ignore it, because he couldn't afford another distractions from his thick history book.

"Mercedes, make it fast," Kurt nearly barked into his phone, as he could feel everything he just crammed into his brain about Charlemagne washing away.

"I was just sent this link. And, we need to have a talk," Mercedes said, as Kurt rubbed his free hand over his face; he did not have time for a talk with Mercedes, "But, you're busy. So, I'll just send you the link, and we can talk later."

"Thank you," Kurt exhaled, wishing he could just hug his best friend for being so damn understanding.

"No problem, baby," Mercedes said, as he heard her end of the line click. He started rereading the page, for what seemed like the fiftieth time, when his phone beeped with a new text message. He did his best to ignore it, and focus on his history book, but it proved too dry.

He opened the link Mercedes sent him, which led him to a YouTube video titled: Baby, It's Cold Outside. His face flushed, remembering the entire debacle from last night. He waited for the video to load, as he secretly wished that Blaine could be singing the song with him during the King's Island Christmas Spectacular.

"I'm actually Marley's ghost, and I'm here to tell you to stop studying so hard," The words spilled from his iPhone's speakers as a pixely version of them two popped up on his screen. He could hardly breathe at this point.

All of the signs pointed to Wes; his futile attempts to push Kurt and Blaine together were obvious enough. But, Kurt just couldn't figure out how he had gotten them in the Junior Commons. The room was empty, except for them.

"Kurt? Can I come in?" David said, knocking on Kurt's door. He'd like to think that he had more manners than Wes, but not as many as Blaine.

"Yeah. Sure," Kurt said, locking his iPhone, and attempting to look studious with his notebook and textbook sprawled out in front of him on his desk.

"Wes just wanted me to tell that he demands a formal invitation for the day you and Blaine finally get it on," David said, reading the note off of the post it that Wes had provided him. Kurt turned around in his chair, intrigued as to what his friend was talking about. David seemed to pick up on Kurt's questioning cocked eyebrow, "Baby, It's Cold Outside has gone viral."

"What?" Kurt spat out, in near disbelief. He thought that the video had been seen by a few kids, just for kicks, and sent to Mercedes, who no doubt showed New Directions. He didn't think he'd be viral.

"All of the Warblers are taking bets for when you two will finally get together," David matter-of-factly said, before wondering if he should have said that much.

Kurt reopened the link that Mercedes sent him, ignoring the video, and jumping right to how many hits the video had. It was nearing a thousand, which was close to appalling, since it was a private moment between him and Blaine, not a world-wide event. He sometimes hated technology for this reason.

"I have Charlemagne to get back to," Kurt absently said, gesturing to his open books, with his pencil that was limply hanging between his fingers.

"Right," David awkwardly said, backing towards the door, "Blaine aced that test last year, if you need some pointers."

"Thanks," Kurt blankly said, not wanting to think about anything other than Charlemagne until his history test was over. The door clicked shut, and he started rereading the page. He got about halfway down, with thorough notes, before realizing that he didn't want to do this... alone.

He idly went through his contact, until he reached the Bs, which took no time at all. He pressed SEND, and waiting for his friend to pick up. He had seen this ploy in a million romantic comedies; they try to have a study date, but it turns into a makeout session. He wasn't trying to be horribly cliché, or even seduce Blaine, he just needed someone to keep him on track; which on second thought, Blaine might not be the best choice for this.

"Hello?" Blaine's voice came in through the speaker, making Kurt's cheeks turn a little rosy.

"I need help with Charlemagne. A little birdie told me that you aced this test," Kurt rushed out, before rummaging in his desk drawer, which was dubbed his 'study snacks', "I've got food."

"You had me at Charlemagne," Blaine said, with a small smile, that was picked up on the other end of the line, "I'll be there in a minute."

"Don't even bother knocking," Kurt offered, before the line went dead. He looked back at his notes, only to see where he had haphazardly drew a heart with the initials BA. He was quick to snub it away with the backside of his pencil.

There was a knock on his door, which made Kurt laugh; Blaine's manners were something that couldn't be taken away. Kurt pulled out a bag of Garden Salsa SunChips, and said, "It's open."

"Hey," Blaine said, as he softly slid across the room. After the entire Baby, It's Cold Outside situation, regardless of its status online, everything even slightly Kurt related made him feel like he was floating.

"I don't even want to look at this anymore," Kurt melodramatically said, with a slight laugh. Blaine leaned over Kurt to get a better look at exactly where Kurt was stuck. It was moments like this that made Blaine realize that he was still a mentor to the younger boy.

Blaine was about to give Kurt some pointers on what to remember, since all of this information wouldn't be used on the test, but Kurt's phone had a mind of its own.

"I'm sorry," Kurt said, quickly answering his phone, silencing We've Got the Funk.

"Did you at least watch it?" Mercedes rather loudly said, obviously trying to talk over all of the background noise. Kurt looked to his alarm clock; she was at Glee Club.

"'Cedes, I did, but I have a really big test coming up. I need to study," Kurt mumbled his rather lame excuse. Truth be told, he didn't even want to try to tackle the entire Blaine situation with him standing right there.

"We are going to talk about this," Mercedes tried to sound threatening, but with her little laugh, it was harmless, "By the way, I'm betting before Christmas."

"Goodbye Mercedes," Kurt strained, ending the call. He could feel his face burning with heat, and it didn't help that Blaine's face was just centimeters away from his. He could just feel Blaine's cinnamon breath on his face.

"What was that all about?" Blaine sidetracked from the dry history reading. He watched Kurt look like a deer caught in headlights, as the tips of his ears tinged a bright red, matching the rest of his face.

"Hey, Blaine, I thought I might catch you in here," Wes said, flat out walking into Kurt's room. The two boys, who had been trying to study, jumped apart like it was nobody's business. They did an awful good job at looking completely suspicious, even though there was nothing to hide.

"What's up, Wes?" Blaine voice managed to stay level, even though he felt like he was eternally shaking. He wasn't sure how to react to how Kurt made him feel. He had been on a few dates, had a few flings, even a boyfriend or two, but nothing made him feel like this. And, to be honest, it scared him to the core.

"Oh, baby, you know, it's just cold outside," Wes said, with a wink that sent off fireworks inside of Kurt, even though it was directed at Blaine.

"I was actually helping Kurt with his Charlemagne test," Blaine said, ignoring his friend's cryptic messages, as Kurt put on his best sweet smile. He knew that Wes didn't trust them behind closed doors, partly because he didn't want to miss the moment they declared their 'love' for each other.

"Talk to Mercedes lately?" Wes said to Kurt, ignoring Blaine's comment. Kurt flushed, instantly realizing that Wes had clued Mercedes in to this entire thing.

"I was just talking to her, actually," Kurt said, holding his own, even though his face was tinged pink.

"I did enjoy the performance, though, boys," Wes said, enjoying watching his friends flail. He just wanted them to get together, so he didn't have to hear another rant about the precise color of Kurt's eyes, or listen to another playlist dedicated to Kurt. He had another idea churning in his head.

"What is he talking about?" Blaine asked, not enjoying being outside of the loop.

Kurt was the first one to pipe up, "The Baby, It's Cold Outside from the Senior Commons went viral."

"Anyway, you guys have Charlemagne to get back to," Wes said, with a smile that nearly flipped Blaine's stomach. He had been best friends with him long enough to realize that smile meant he was up to no good.

"He's up to no good," Blaine stated, once Wes left the two of them alone.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Kurt said, poising the pencil in his hand, ready to take notes from Professor Blaine.

* * *

**For some reason, I really enjoyed how this one turned out. I hope that you did, too. And, remember, reviews are like my lifeline. I enjoy hearing what my readers have to say about my writing... whether it be compliments, hate, or criticism.**

**On an unrelated note, I have a couple more of these lined up, but I was wondering if there were any songs / performances that you want to be highlighted in this story. I'll take them into consideration and credit them to you. Promise.**


	7. Time Warp

**Hi lovely readers! I'm a bit overwhelmed at all of the Glee commercials that were released recently. I mean, there's just so much going on. It's making me more and more excited for Super Bowl Sunday.. but not for the football game, I could care less about that part. Anyway, I'm done shamelessly babbling.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, of the songs used in the chapter by the Glee Cast, which would be Time Warp and Bad Romance.**

* * *

Blaine opened the fifth link that Wes had sent him this morning. He sighed, attempting to find comfort in the wooden chair in the Senior Commons, as he struggled to write his English thesis about Pride and Prejudice. It didn't help that Blaine had opened all of his regular procrastination sites, in tabs next to the Spark Notes version of the Jane Austen novel.

"It's astounding. Time is fleeting. Madness takes its toll. But, listen closely..." Riff Raff sang on the screen, contorting his head in a very realistic manner. Blaine searched the video for tags or anything for who was performing the Time Warp. He couldn't find anything, but knowing Wes, it had to do with Kurt.

He watched the video, in awe at how the group had flawless choreography. He found himself wondering how they had gotten Kurt into a wig, since he was so against anything touching his hair. The video was a perfect little distraction from his homework, since it had yet to spark the hormones in his teenage body to light on fire.

"It's just a jump to the left. And, then a step to the right. Put your hands on your hips. And, bring you knees in tight. But, it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane," New Directions sang through the computer, as Blaine's eyes were drawn to Riff Raff and the wildly inappropriate movements.

Blaine could feel his mouth hanging ajar, and his heart was beating sporadically. He was quick to click to another tab, the New Directions still singing through his headphones. He focused on Spark Notes, trying to calm the rush of hormones surging through his body. He tried to cool the flame burning in his face, with little avail.

"Hey Blaine," Kurt sat down across the table from Blaine. The curly haired boy was too preoccupied by the way Kurt's voice dipped over Riff Raff's verses to even notice the company. Until Kurt, leaned across the small table and yanked one of the ear buds out of Blaine's ear.

"Oh, hi Kurt," Blaine said, muting the music from playing through the white wires.

"Well, I – My dad was wondering if you wanted to join us for dinner tonight," Kurt said, making sure not to add that his dad was allowing Blaine over because Finn had roped Rachel into it all. His face flushed at this, but it wasn't picked up by his friend.

"I've got my Pride and Prejudice essay to get done," Blaine slowly said, as he watched Kurt's face fall for a split second. He had a lot of work to do, but he figured if he rushed, he would get at least a B, "I'll finish it fast."

"Want some help?" Kurt offered, as the sparkle returned in his eyes. Blaine gave him an incredulous look because Kurt was only a Junior, and Jane Austen wasn't on their required reading. Kurt was quick to pick up the look, "I've been reading Jane Austen since I was eleven."

"Okay then," Blaine said, as Kurt brought his chair around the table to face the laptop screen. Blaine was quickly clicking away the tabs used for procrastination, but couldn't get to the Time Warp one in time.

"Did you know that my old glee club did the Rocky Horror Picture Show?" Kurt mused, as Blaine clicked the tab closed with rosy cheeks. Kurt snapped out of his nostalgic moment, upon remembering that he was here to help Blaine with Pride and Prejudice, "What do you have so far?"

Blaine didn't say a word as he clicked to the word document made for his Pride and Prejudice essay, and let it speak for itself. It contained a proper MLA heading. Just the heading. Kurt stifled a laugh at how productive Blaine must have been all day, considering Wes told him that he had been in the Senior Commons since breakfast.

"Well, clearly, we have a lot of work to do," Kurt lightly said, which put Blaine at ease. He was at ease, until an IM popped up from Wes. He trepidatiously opened it, knowing that it probably contained yet another link, or perhaps a vulgar comment about his 'undying love' for the boy sitting next to him.

"This can wait," Blaine said, trying to make up excuses to not look at this video. He wasn't sure what it contained, but it probably wasn't a good idea to watch it with both of them there.

"No, play it," Kurt said, slowly pushing Blaine's hand out of the way. Blaine felt his hand ignite from the gentle touch, as he allowed Kurt to click the hyperlink.

It was titled Bad Romance, which made Kurt think back to when New Directions did this. A small smile tugged at his lips, until he saw who posted it. It was unmistakable. Rachel Berry. He had to abort this mission. He closed the tab that it opened it, with a sheepish grin.

"I thought you wanted to watch it," Blaine said, kind of enjoying watching Kurt squirm after being so insistent with it.

"Do you see how much you have done for your essay?" Kurt asked, using the cursor on the screen to open the word document with less than ten words written down, "Or rather how much you don't have done?"

"One video. It'll take four minutes, tops," Blaine reasoned, pushing Kurt's hand from the mouse pad on his laptop. He proceeded to reopen the link, ignoring Kurt's silent protests.

"Oh God," Kurt mumbled as the video started playing, with him donning a white wig. Blaine was struck dumb at the site of another wig over Kurt's immaculate golden hair.

"I didn't even know that they made heels that high," Blaine whispered, trying to comfort the obviously embarrassed boy sitting next to him; instead, Kurt scoffed at the idea.

"They're Alexander McQueen's," Kurt said, as Blaine blankly started at the fashionista, attempting to ignore the way Kurt's lips were pouted at this point. They were just so inviting, soft, poised, and kissable. Oh, Blaine had to admit it, he had it bad.

"So, are you just the master of dances or something?" Blaine softly asked, blatantly ignoring the comment about the Alexander guy. He watched Kurt's cheeks tinge a wonderful shade of crimson, only to see it deepen as Blaine's hand brushed his soft porcelain hand.

"Not quite," Kurt modestly said, trying to draw the attention off of himself, so he pulled out a low card, "But, you are the master of gyrating hips."

"We have an essay to get back to," Blaine said, avoiding the topic and rush of blood that was creeping up his neck.

"Oh sure, now we can focus on the essay," Kurt teased, with a small smile and eye roll. Blaine could only think that Wes and David, mostly Wes, would have been so proud of their little flirting session.

* * *

**I absolutely adore Love Struck Blaine. And, come on, look at all the flirting that just happened. The little review button does not bite when you press it. I promise.**


	8. Push It

**A couple of chapters back, I asked what performances you guys wanted to see in this story. Azusa-Angel, Sojokes, and AraniaDuncan all thought that Push It had to be done. And, I couldn't believe that I didn't remember it on my own. Without further ado, I present Push It, which I admit isn't that great. I'm sorry in advance!**

**Note: I used Google Translate because I am not a French expert. I apologize in advance for if the line is wrong.**

**Edit: I was told by a lovely reviewer by the name of pineappletop92 that Google Translate did in fact get it wrong. So, she gave me her translation, which I was quick to insert into the chapter. So, big kudos to her!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or the song, Push It by the Glee Cast.**

* * *

Blaine was lounging around the empty Senior Commons, seeing as it was a weekend, most of Dalton had returned to their families. Usually he would run into a few remote students who stayed for the single weekend. He contentedly sighed, enjoying the lack of madness that normally swirled around his life.

The fire cackled as Blaine made his way through the internet. He was just about dying of bored, and completely lethargic, as he realized that he had missed dinner due to the black hole that sucked him in. He was about to turn off his computer for something more stimulating, when a little IM dinged from Wes. Blaine hesitantly stared at the link, with a winky face next to it, until he threw all caution to the wind.

Push It. That was the title. He tried to place where he knew 'push it' from, but only came up with 'Whip it, whip it real good' from like Cool Whip commercials, which wasn't right. The video buffered a decent amount, allowing Blaine to press play. On the screen, a red curtain, pulled revealing a small part of New Directions, Blaine immediately recognized them, as his eyes scanned for Kurt.

"Ah, push it," The female ringleader started singing, or rather, sultrily crooning. He twitched awkwardly in his seat upon seeing all of them dance like that. He was tempted to close the video because it was making him slightly uncomfortable, being the gentleman that he was, but something compelled him to stay. Call it sheer curiosity for the one golden haired boy.

Blaine nearly lost it when Kurt started dancing, center screen, with his hands traveling lower and lower, with his head titled back. Blaine started taking in deep breaths, in an attempt to get all of the un-dapper thoughts out of his head. He continued to watch the video, with a clear mind, until Kurt smacked Finn's butt. Blaine was floored. He started to get a twinge of envy. It took him a second to mentally get back on track. He was not getting jealous of Kurt's stepbrother. They were not an item. He continually mentally scolded himself for being absolutely out of line.

"Ah, push it, push it real good," New Directions sang on the screen, as the video was nearing an end. However, Kurt was back on the screen, as it zoomed into his hips. He wasn't even sure hips could thrust that fast. Oh, thrusting. Shit.

Blaine let out a sullen moan of discomfort as his phone started blaring from next to him. He shut down his laptop, not even wanting to see that video ever again. In a matter of four minutes, he'd gotten in way too deep. He checked his phone screen. _Kurt._ Oh, double shit.

"Hey Kurt," Blaine said, his voice sounding more gruff than he was going for; he quickly cleared his throat. He continually reminded himself that he was talking to Kurt, his _friend_, and nothing more.

"Hi Blaine," Kurt cheerily greeted his friend, "I was wondering if you had gotten a video from Wes."

"What? Why?" Blaine asked, suddenly defensive, as his stomach dropped just thinking back to Push It.

"Because Wes sent me a video of you in your diaper days," Kurt said, a playful tone to his voice, as Blaine's mind was still stuck on Push It and all of the thrusting. Kurt continued with, "You were such a chubby baby! And, simply ad- adorable singing to The Little Mermaid."

Blaine focused with Kurt's stutter over the word adorable. On the other end of the line, Kurt's face was engulfed in redness. He hadn't meant for that word to slip out, but the damage had been done.

"Are you saying that I'm not adorable now?" Blaine feigned hurt, as Kurt's breath hitched. Shit. What does someone say to that? Kurt was glad that this wasn't a face-to-face conversation because he might have died from mortification by then.

"No, no, not at all," Kurt rushed out, just wanting to get off the topic of the curly haired boy's attractiveness. Kurt's mind raced through the list of adjectives that he associated with the older boy. Drop dead gorgeous ran through Kurt's head, along with the mental image of his slightly mussed bed head curls.

"Then, what are you saying, mon petit chou?" Blaine said, with a smirk, adding a little French that he had learned on his own time.

"I'm your little cabbage?" Kurt asked, sounding a bit delighted at the pet name potential, before taking the opportunity to move away from Blaine's questions about adorable, "I have a little French for you."

"Which would be?" Blaine asked, his mind still lingering on Kurt's cute stutter over the word adorable, and wondering how wonderfully the French would roll right off of his tongue.

"Mon coeur est le tien," Kurt said, diving head first into a sticky situation. Granted, his confession was in another language, it was still nerve wracking.

"What does that mean?" Blaine asked, wondering what Kurt might have just said to him. Blaine's mind was reeling with possibilities stretching from 'I love you' to 'You're ugly' to 'I like cheese', but none of them seemed quite right.

"You'll figure it out eventually," Kurt said, with a coy smile, as his father called him up for dinner, "I'm sorry to cut this short, but I have to go."

"I'll see you tomorrow, mon petit chou," Blaine said, ignoring the way the French words rolled sloppily off of his tongue. Kurt could hardly contain the swelling that happened in his heart as he hung up. Blaine let out a breath he hadn't realized that he had been holding, and decided that it was time for a slightly cold shower.

* * *

**Well, Blaine might just die from sexual frustration any minute now. I hope that you liked this enough to not completely give up on me. I'd love to hear any, and all, feedback from my lovely reviewers.**

**Note: The French that Kurt uses, supposedly means, _my heart is yours_.**


	9. Hold It Against Me

**Hey, all of my lovely readers, look at that review number. Do you see it? Are you sure? It says 100. 100 reviews! Can you all believe it? I'm in shock.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or Hold It Against Me by Britney Spears.**

* * *

It was a snowy Friday night, and Kurt had opted to stay at Dalton for the weekend, not wanting to face the winter storm. However, his roommate left right after classes to spend the weekend snowed in with his girlfriend. Kurt toyed with his own rendition of his roommate's getaway. But, for now, he was going to enjoy the pulsating beats of Britney Spears.

He pulled his iPod out of his satchel, put the ear buds in their appropriate ear, and Hold It Against Me started playing. Kurt was never into club music like this, but Britney was a guilty pleasure, which he relished in. He could feel his worries about studying, grades, Wes' persistence, just everything slip away with the music. This feeling reminded him why he adored music so much.

"Hey, over there, please forgive me if I'm coming on too strong," Britney started singing in Kurt's head, as he let his body escape to the beat.

"So come here, little closer, wanna whisper in your ear. Make it clear, little question, wanna know just how you feel," Kurt sang, his voice ringing in perfect acapella through his empty room. His voice drifted into the hallway, grabbing the attention of two mischievous boys.

"If I said my heart was beating loud, if we could escape the crowd somehow, if I said I want your body now. Would you hold it against me?" Kurt sang, facing his large, frosted window; as two boys quietly opened his door, camera aimed, "Cause you feel like paradise, and I need a vacation tonight. So, if I said I want your body now, would you hold it against me?"

Kurt could feel himself moving his hips to the beat that was running through his brain, as he watched the snow gently float to the ground out of his foggy window. As of right now, he felt like a snowflake, just drifting around with no destination in particular. It was relaxing.

"Hey, you might think that I'm crazy, but you know I'm just your type. I might be little hazy, but you just cannot deny there's a spark in between us when we're dancing on the floor. I want more -" Kurt sang, lyrics never more relevant to his life. He spun around, his eyes falling on the two peeping toms standing in his doorway.

"We should go," David suggested, as Kurt was shooting daggers between the two of them and the camera held in Wes' hands.

"What are you two doing?" Blaine asked, noticing his two best friends slowly backing out of Kurt's room. He felt like he was constantly playing babysitter with those two. And, he just wanted to ask if Kurt wanted some coffee. But, it was not a date, he reminded himself.

"Wesley Hughes, you are dead to me!" Kurt shrill voice rang through the entire building. His iPod was now discarded on his bed.

"What did you do?" Blaine tried one more time, having a feeling that he would have to calm Kurt down, yet again, because of Wes overstepping boundaries.

"I didn't do anything!" David defensively shouted, as Wes' camera was still aimed at chest level, with the red light still flashing. Blaine pushed himself past those two, whom he would need to have a talk with later, and joined Kurt by his desk.

"Hey, Wes doesn't have half a brain," Blaine joked, getting a small smile out of the younger boy, "Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to get some coffee or something."

"Sure," Kurt said, a smile breaking out over his face, as Blaine offered him his arm, which was gladly accepted.

"Hey," David whispered, hitting Wes' arm, "The camera's still on."

"Oh, this is too easy," Wes said, ending the recording of the video. He nearly dragged David back to their room for a bit of editing and uploading.

Not too far away, Kurt and Blaine were making their way down the stairs, their arms still linked. Kurt couldn't help, but think back to Wes' behavior, "Why is he so incessant?"

"He's waiting for the moment where we fall madly, deeply in love with each other," Blaine overdramatically said, pressing a hand to his chest as he swooned. Kurt giggled at the antics, which was like music to Blaine's ears.

Kurt didn't know what to say to that, so he just didn't reply. A comfortable, but thoughtful, silence fell between them as they made their way to the little kitchenette in their dorm. Blaine's mind was swarming with thoughts that maybe he had already fallen madly, deeply in love with the boy on his arm, and if he didn't already, he was well on his way. Meanwhile, the other boy was overanalyzing the joking tone used seconds before.

"How do you like it?" Blaine said, taking two mugs out of the cupboard.

"I can do it myself," Kurt said, as Blaine gently pushed him out of the way. He wanted to care for the younger boy, knowing that he was usually the one giving care, rarely taking it.

"I can handle this," Blaine said, as Kurt leaned against the counter, not wanting to protest anymore. Blaine did a little victory dance in his head.

"A little milk, and a lot of sugar," Kurt said, not caring that the amount of sugar that he dumped into his coffee every morning would rot his teeth; he needed it to be ridiculously sweet, or it wouldn't touch his lips.

"I take mine the exact opposite," Blaine shared, making a mental note, so he could surprise his companion with the perfect cup of coffee whenever he felt it necessary.

Neither one of them said a word as Blaine made two cups of coffee. In fact, the only noise in the room was the clanking of the spoon stirring in the milk and sugar in the formerly black liquid. Kurt watched as Blaine worked over the two cups, only getting caught staring once, which caused a fierce outbreak of redness to spread over his cheeks.

"Voila!" Blaine said, handing Kurt his cup, "Come on. Let's go sit fireside."

"This is nice," Kurt said, as the plopped down on the couch, careful not to spill a drop of the scorching liquid. Blaine scanned the coffee table for the remote to the speaker system installed throughout the Senior Commons. He pressed PLAY on the remote.

"But, I just can't get no relief, Lord! Somebody, somebody. Can anybody find me somebody to love?" The classic queen song started softly playing through the room, as Kurt's cheeks flamed up. Blaine continually reminded himself that this was not a date.

"So, do you stay here every weekend?" Kurt finally broke the silence, surprised that people actually stay at Dalton over the weekends.

"Pretty much," Blaine shortly said, ending the potential for conversation; he mentally slapped himself, before expanding, "I mean, my parents travel a lot. It's good company though because there's always someone around. And, I can catch up with my studies."

"I think it would get awfully lonely," Kurt confessed, thinking about how every weekend he went home, his minuscule time had to be allotted for everyone to get their fair share.

"Look, I'm not lonely now," Blaine said, haphazardly slapping a hand on Kurt's knee, without even thinking. Kurt sucked in his lower lip, as Blaine got another overwhelming urge to kiss the boy senseless.

"Guys! Look at what we did!" Wes said, running into the Senior Commons, with David trailing not too far behind with a laptop. Blaine's hand flew off of Kurt's knee faster than it had landed there, much to Kurt's dismay.

"Oh, you'll love it," David said, as he set down the laptop on the coffee table in front of the four of them. Wes and David each took a side of the couple. They opened the YouTube video.

"Now, before we play it, you have to understand that we are not editing pros," Wes gave a small disclaimer, as David finally pressed play. Blaine and Kurt settled into their seats, not entire sure what to expect from these two.

The screen was black with red words splashed on the page 'Kurt and Blaine: A Story of Eye Sex, Touches, and Love'. The two stars of the video turned a horrible shade of crimson; the blushes only deepened as Peacock started playing for the background music. The video covered the massive amounts of teasing and eye sex from Baby, It's Cold Outside, the smiles they shared during Warbler practice, their respective lustful dances (complete with yelling at the cameraman), and ended with their hand holding during their rendition of Belle.

"What did you guys think?" Wes asked, his voice full of hope, as the video came to a close.

"I think we need new friends," Blaine said, pulling Kurt up with him. They left their discarded coffee mugs with the two meddling friends.

"Where are you two going?" Wes asked, noticing that they were walking dangerously close for being 'just friends'.

"Off to make gay babies," Blaine nonchalantly said, causing Kurt's smile to bubble into infectious laughter. Once, they were out of the view from Wes and David, Blaine intertwined his fingers with Kurt's.

* * *

**I think I lost Blaine somewhere in here. If anyone sees him, can you please return him to me? We have a story to finish, in character, I might add. Thoughts?**


	10. Sway, Pt 1

**I've decided that I will post the second half of this chapter before Dalton Dapperfest on Sunday. I mean, Glee. Whatever. Hopefully, it'll tide everyone over from bubbling nerves at Glee's return, as well as give you something to do during the stupid football game beforehand.**

**Note: Anyone want to squeal about spoilers for Dalton Dapperfest / Silly Love Songs? I'm game. Message me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or the song used in this chapter, which would be Sway by Michael Buble.**

* * *

"Alright, we have a different idea for this practice," Wes said from behind the desk with his gavel. Kurt and Blaine had a running count of the amount of times Wes slammed his gavel against the desk; the record was twenty-seven.

"We've decided that we need to loosen up a bit," David said, shrugging out of his blazer, which invited the rest of the boys to get out of the irritating Dalton issued blazers.

"We're going to do a little dancing," Wes said, as a couple of the boys tensed up with these words. Kurt was silently giddy about being able to dance, and not in the way that his hips took over his body with Britney playing, just some good old fashioned chorography.

"But, we need some instructors..." David drifted off, as Wes picked up his train of thought.

"And, we have two veteran dancers in our presence," Wes said, as Kurt sunk into his seat. He was the newest Warbler, by no means a veteran. He was kind of hoping to lead the dance numbers, since he choreographed a lot of the New Directions numbers.

"So, drum roll please," David stalled, as the room started making thunderous levels of noise.

"Would Blaine and Kurt join us up here?" Wes said, as Kurt choked on his own breath.

"Excuse me?" Blaine asked, knowing that he had tripped over his feet doing the basic Warbler dance moves, and they surely didn't accept his When I Get You Alone thing as dancing.

"We've all seen your abilities," David said, referring to Blaine's ballroom dancing skills during the Winter Formal last year. He had danced with their best dancer, Abigail, doing moves that a lot of the Dalton boys didn't even know were possible. It wasn't Blaine's fault that his mother was very into ballroom dancing.

"And, it's a partner dance," Wes said, watching the two of the boys' faces turn a gentle pink color.

"In that case," Blaine said, with a snarky wink, grabbing Kurt's hand to lead them up to the front of the room. Wes and David moved the committee table out of the way, making ample room for them to get their cha-cha on.

"What song are we even dancing to?" Kurt asked, feeling the butterflies flittering around in his stomach, much in the manner that they always did when he was around Blaine. However, these butterflies were mixed with pure nerves.

"When marimba rhythms start to play, dance with me, make me sway," Michael Buble started playing through the surround sound in the room. Blaine drew Kurt close, hugging the small of his back, as they eased into the cha-cha steps.

"Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore, hold me close, sway me more," Blaine silently sung, as blue met hazel through thick eyelashes.

"Like a flower bending in the breeze, bend with me, sway with ease," Kurt silently sang back, a small smile blooming on his face. He usually made sure that he was the leader when dancing, but he kind of enjoyed following Blaine.

"When we dance you have a way with me, stay with me, sway with me," Michael Buble's voice glided in the room, blanketing the room his vocal dips and peppy beat.

"Other dancers may be on the floor, dear, but my eyes will see only you," Blaine's voice murmured close to Kurt's ear, which sent a bout of goose bumps flowing through his body.

"Only you have the magic technique when we sway I go weak," Kurt sang, his voice ringing louder than Michael Buble's on the last word. It made the two dancer turn into a pile of giggles for a second.

"I can hear the sounds of violins long before it begins," Michael Buble's voice sang solo, as Blaine tried to pull Kurt even closer than he was which proved impossible. They might have noticed Wes slip out his iPhone, to upload straight to YouTube!, if they weren't so wrapped up in each other's arms.

"Make me thrill as only you know how," Kurt mumbled in Blaine's ear. Blaine nearly melted into a puddle of Jell-o upon having his partner's hot breath tickle his neck.

"Sway me smooth, sway me now," Michael Buble sang, as it led into the instrumental piece, where Blaine took the liberty to spin Kurt out. Kurt spun back into Blaine's chest, but neither party was complaining. They started just swaying, skipping the cha-cha steps, with these huge smiles on their faces.

"You do realize, Wes might die from happiness with this," Kurt whispered into his partner's ear, as Blaine toyed with the idea of Wes not being around. He wasn't going to complain about it.

"I think we still need to put more into it," Blaine muttered back, as they fell back into their cha-cha steps. Kurt shortly nodded his head in agreement.

"Other dancers may be on the floor, dear, but my eyes will see only you," Michael Buble sang, his smooth voice floating through the atmosphere, "Only you have the magic technique when we sway I go weak."

"I can hear the sounds of violins long before it begins," Kurt quietly sang to his partner, their faces tantalizingly close, as their bodies moved in perfect time.

"Make me thrill as only you know how, sway me smooth, sway me now," Blaine sang over Michael Buble's voice, as Kurt snaked his arms around Blaine's neck. He toyed with the bottom of his perfectly gelled hair. This action did not go unnoticed by the two boys who planned the dance number.

"When marimba rhythms start to play, dance with me, make me sway," Kurt sang, careful to keep his tone hushed.

"Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore, hold me close, sway me more," Michael Buble sang, as Blaine dipped Kurt, earning a bout of cat calls from the group. Kurt snapped up as the beat came to an abrupt halt. The amount of applause garnered from that one move was enough to make the two dancers burst out in laughter.

"Like a flower bending in the breeze, bend with me, sway with ease," Blaine sang, with a smile that stretched ear to ear.

"When we dance you have a way with me, stay with me, sway with me," Kurt crooned, with a twin smile to Blaine's.

"When marimbas start to play, hold me close, make me sway. Like an ocean hugs the shore, hold me close, sway me more," Michael Buble sang, nearing the end of his song, "Like a flower bending in the breeze, bend with me, sway me with ease."

"When we dance you have a way with me, stay with me, sway with me," Kurt and Blaine gently sang, their voices only being heard by each other.

The room exploded in applause, while Blaine and Kurt stayed close in each other's arms. Wes posted the video to YouTube, and slipped his phone back into his pocket, all before the two dancers could even tear their eyes from each other.

"Now, we were thinking that Jeff could teach us how to dougie," David said, as Jeff eagerly jumped up, knowing that his dance moves were reserved late night dance parties.

"And, then we're open to requests," Wes said, as the familiar beat Cali Swag District started filling the room. The Warblers were soon shimmying, and trying to follow Jeff's fluid movements.

"Follow me," Blaine said, tangling his fingers with Kurt's. They escaped to the back corner, where nobody would bother them. Soon enough, their hips were moving in perfect time with the rhythm of the drums, and their bodies were pressed close.

* * *

**By the way, I think I found Blaine again. I mean, I think I've found half of him. He's still a bit off. Perhaps, I was sent the clone instead of the real deal. I should look into this. ;)**


	11. Sway, Pt 2

**You guys, I think someone's playing with us. I mean, I've gotten at least three people claiming to have the real Blaine, when I was sure that I left him in my toy box with the rest of the characters that I play with. We should definitely get to the bottom of this. And, I'm a bit apprehensive with this because I've never written out other characters. I hope that I do them some sort of justice.**

**Note: Glee's on later tonight! I'm near hyperventilating. This football game needs to end faster.. and I don't care that it just started!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or the previous performance mentioned in this chapter.**

* * *

Kurt walked out of his last class with three voicemails - one from Mercedes, one from Rachel, and one from Finn. He groaned, unlocking his iPhone, so he could hear what all of his wonderful friends had to say while he was in school.

"Hi baby. We need to talk. I kind of saw this video. And, I know I'm not the only one who got it. Call me back when you get this, boo," Mercedes said, as Kurt remembered her first encounter with a video of his from Dalton. Before Kurt knew what he was doing, he was scanning the hallway for Wes.

"Hi Kurt. It's been known that you were fraternizing with the enemy. But, none of us ever thought it would get this far. I can assure you that I am happy about your budding relationship with this Dalton boy, but you guys are going down at Regionals. Also, I think that you should introduce us to your new friend because, if it's any indication, the smile on your face was leading us to believe that he's more than just a friend. It would be best to call me back when I'm in Glee because everyone is as curious as I am," Rachel's message left Kurt more confused than he had been with Mercedes' one.

"Uhm... Kurt, I think we need to have a, uh, talk about, uh, Blaine... You know, before Burt finds out," Finn's recording awkwardly bumbled over his iPhone. What were his Lima friends talking about?

"Hey Kurt," Blaine said with a smile, walking up behind Kurt, who had a look of pure confusion on his face; Blaine's smile fell, "Are you okay?"

"I just..." Kurt started to explain, before realizing that even he didn't know what was going on. He tried a new approach, "Where's Wes?"

"I don't know," Blaine absentmindedly said, as he watched Kurt's blue eyes scan the corridor, "What did he do?"

"I don't even know," Kurt said, as he spotted David walking towards the Senior Commons; David and Wes were like conjoined twins, in some sort of vindictive bromance.

"Whoa, Kurt, hold on," Blaine said, noting the 'if looks could kill' spark that he had in his eyes. Not that Blaine was staring into them or anything.

"What?" Kurt asked, spinning on his heel to face his friend. Blaine took a large step to bridge the gap between them.

"You cannot go off killing Wes," Blaine said, as Kurt showed a shadow of a smile, which Blaine would take, "What did he do?"

"Well, Mercedes and Finn and Rachel left messages about seeing a video," Kurt steered clear of Rachel's bit about crushing on Blaine, and Finn wanting to talk about Blaine before his father finds out, "And, I just know that Wes did it."

"What was the video of?" Blaine asked, as Kurt sighed with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Maybe we could look it up," Kurt said, slipping his iPhone back out of his satchel. They huddled around the tiny screen as YouTube loaded. He was on longer ashamed at his Recommended Videos and Recently Watched were ones of Blaine and / or himself.

"It's that one," Blaine said, clicking one of the recommended videos. It slowly buffered and loaded, as Kurt grew aware at their touching shoulders, and the scent of him was putting him into a bliss-like state. Suddenly, it didn't matter what Wes had done, as long as Blaine could always be this close.

"Is this from last night?" Kurt asked, upon seeing the two boys pressed close with Michael Buble singing through Kurt's phone speakers.

"At least we look cute," Blaine said, with a small smile, to which Kurt gave him a slight scowl. Blaine knocked his shoulder into his friend, "Mon petit chou, admit it."

Kurt couldn't help but crack a smile at the little pet name, "Fine. We look cute."

A lull in the conversation fell between them, with their bodies pressed side-to-side, phone extended between them. There was something in the universe that didn't let their moments like this be long lived; this time it was Kurt's phone playing We Got the Funk ala New Directions.

"Hello," Kurt sing-songed into his phone, feeling particularly chipper because of Blaine's presence.

"Hi Kurtsie!" Brittany chirped into the phone, as Blaine took a step away from Kurt to give him some privacy on the phone.

"Hi Brittany," Kurt said, as an influx of greetings swirled in his ear, as he realized that he was on speaker phone, "Hi everyone!"

"How are you?" The majority of New Directions agreed on asking. Kurt smiled, leaning against the wall, watching as Blaine looked like a lost puppy. The curly haired boy was unsure of whether to stick around Kurt, who made his insides turn to mush, or go find Wes and David until Kurt was off the phone.

"I'm good. It's different. But, I like it," Kurt said, with a smile, as Blaine pointed to the Senior Commons where Wes and David were.

"How's your man?" Santana purred into the phone, as Kurt flushed, thankful for Blaine leaving just seconds before.

"I- I don't have a man," Kurt stuttered, barely able to keep the rising blush off of his cheeks. He was almost positive that the scent of Blaine still lingered around him. This thought didn't help the rush of blood flooding his face.

"Then, who were you all over in Sway?" Santana continued, her voice painfully slow as the words poured out like molasses. Kurt was sure that this was her plan to have him crack.

"A friend. We're just friends," Kurt spilled, his words coming out of his mouth faster than he had intended.

"Can we talk to him?" Rachel demanded, as Kurt cringed. He did not want Blaine to be in on this entire thing.

"I don't know if that's a good idea -"

"Alright, we're coming there to meet him..." Rachel said into the phone, before giving directions to the group of singers.

"Wait! Rachel," Kurt said, waiting for her to make some sort of sound over the phone, "I'll put him on speakerphone. You are not getting alone time with him -" Santana inserted her 'wanky wanky' comment here "- Because I don't know what you'll end up spilling."

"We're waiting," Rachel impatiently said, as Kurt walked into the Senior Commons, his phone burning a hole in his hand.

"My friends want to talk to you," Kurt said, his eyes focused on Blaine, before he narrowed his eyes at Wes, "Something about a Sway video."

"I did no such thing," Wes lied, putting on the charm that worked for him when he was five against the scolding he was bound to receive for bring a troublemaker. Kurt rolled his eyes, sitting precariously close to Blaine, but neither boy moved.

"All yours," Kurt said, putting it on speakerphone, before placing the piece of technology in Blaine's guitar calloused hand.

"Hello," Blaine said, with a short laugh, not sure how to react to a group of Kurt's protective friends / old glee club. Needless to say, he was quickly filling with nerves, and it did not help that Kurt was sitting all but two inches away.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Berry. And, we were all wondering the status of your relationship with Kurt," Rachel bluntly said in her wordy fashion. Wes watched as the pair quickly blushed and averted their eyes to something on opposite ends of the room.

"We're friends," Blaine rushed out, wanting this conversation to be over. They were friends, but he wanted it to be more, so much more.

"Yo, if you hurt my boy Kurt, I'll break your face," An intimidating voice growled in the phone, which Kurt recognized as Puck, "Got it, pretty boy?"

"I got it," Blaine said, not sure what to do about all of this. Perhaps he could accidently press the end button, and sprint from here like his life depended on it, which judging from the previous voice, his life did depend on the status of Kurt's heart.

"My dolphin really likes you," A slow, almost childish, voice wavered through the phone. Kurt's attention was set on Blaine's face, assessing his reactions to it New Directions. He watched as Blaine's eyebrows knitted together in pure confusion as to what the hell a dolphin had to do with Kurt.

"What Brit means to say is that he wants to jump you," Santana almost seductive said, the words coming from the back of her throat. Kurt yelped at the comment, coloring his cheeks a bright fire engine red color.

"Excuse me, you two are not helping the case. We were specifically told not to say anything embarrassing," Rachel's voice filtered through the speakerphone, as Kurt knew it was too late for that.

"Hey, this is for Kurt," Finn's omnipresent awkward voice rang clear, "Call me after dinner tonight. We're talking about this."

"You got it, Finn," Kurt softly said, not caring whether his voice could be heard in the music room back in Lima; he was surprised that he could still find his voice after all of this.

"Hey Blaine," Rachel grabbed the mop top's attention, "We're currently in the process of planning this huge New Directions party, and, I don't care that Kurt's probably going to kill me for this, but you're coming. No ifs, ands, or buts about it."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Blaine said, with a small smile aimed at the blue eyed boy, who looked completely smitten.

"Well, I think that concludes this conversation," Kurt said, snatching the phone from Blaine, trying to stop his friends from saying anymore; they had done enough damage for one night.

"You want some one on one time with him?" Santana's voice purred through the phone, yet again, as Kurt inwardly cringed.

"Goodbye guys!" Kurt shouted, cutting off their goodbyes with a swift movement of his finger.

Kurt inspected the scene of the crime. Wes and David were trying, and failing, at not looking amused. The blue eyes slowly swept over to Blaine, peering through his eyelashes, he noticed that Blaine had a light pink tinge to his cheeks, which complimented his small smirk.

"You look cute when you blush," Kurt softly, but boldly, whispered, just loud enough for Blaine to hear, which was shown by a deeper color flooding his cheeks.

* * *

**I can't wait for Glee. Oh, I'm shaking. Reviews will make my already blissful mood just skyrocket all the way to Pluto.**


	12. Strut

**Hello lovelies! I was just wondering if you would all do me a favor and look up to the review count. It's over 150. Do you know how super amazing that is? I'm near squealing. And, Glee was back on last night. I'm just over the moon lately.**

**Note: I changed my pen-name from pink lemonade 89 to thesoundofsunshine. Don't fret, it's still Caitlin, your (insert adjective of choice) author.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or the song used in this chapter, which would be Strut by Adam Lambert.**

* * *

"Blaine, you have to see this video of your boyfriend," A Freshman said, and before Blaine could correct the statement about his 'boyfriend' the kid was gone. Little did Blaine know that the kid was running off to collect his twenty dollars from Wes and David for setting their curly haired friend up.

Blaine idly pressed play, sitting in front of the computer in the science lab. A heavy beat started playing through the speakers, which Blaine lowered the volume on, as the cheerleaders from New Directions walked on the screen with Kurt dead center. Blaine paused the video taking in everything about Kurt in that oh-so tight cheer uniform. It was unfair what this boy could do to him.

"I want to start a revolution, a type of personal solution. We all have got our own pollution. It's all about execution," Adam Lambert started singing, as the cheerleaders started doing precise choreography. Blaine was too busy watching Kurt's fluid movements to even notice that his hair was strikingly different.

Blaine paused the video, not even caring that Kurt's hips were jutted out; he was preoccupied with the hair. It looked like it was wind-blown up; kind of like a mini Jimmy Neutron hairstyle. It looked so soft to just run his fingers through, unlike the hair sprayed bangs that he wears normally. If only Kurt would wear his hair like that all the time.

"You got something to say, your hands are tied, open your mouth, open it wide. Let the freedom begin. Get on the floor, just let it drop, don't it feel good, don't it feel hot. Feel the fire within," Adam Lambert's voice drifted out of the speakers, as the Cheerios walked back behind the curtain. Blaine recognized Mercedes, from Breadstix, as she model walk in a slinky black dress, posing at the end of the 'runway.'

Blaine fiddled with the idea of fast forwarding to just the Kurt parts, but decided against it because what if he missed a glimpse of the younger boy.

"I wanna see you strut, strut, strut, come on walk for me. Strut, strut, strut, how you wanna be. Everybody's looking for some love, but they don't know how to let it all hang out, and that's why they're solo," Adam Lambert crooned, as Rachel (Blaine knew from Sectionals) walked out with Kurt on her arm. He could care less about the girl. Kurt was wearing a Police shirt over a white thermal, with the sleeves rolled up, and oh-so tight jeans.

Kurt got to the end of the runway, and broke away from Rachel as he arched his one shoulder to the camera and pursed his lips with this seductive look. Blaine thought he was done for. Then, Rachel came up to place a kiss on Kurt's cheek, to which he put on his best shocked face. He couldn't help but get a little jealous, which was out of line because Kurt was not into girls.

"We're a complicated nation, and now we're in a situation. Let's take a make believe vacation, and get yourself some validation," Adam Lambert sang, as Blaine watched Kurt's every step till he disappeared behind the curtain. The three Cheerios, still in uniform, did some complex flip that he's seen David do before. They all crowded around the camera, full of laughter, before walking behind the screen.

Blaine pondered the idea if Kurt still had his Cheerios uniform, and if he still could do any sort of stunts. He was stunned at the amount of things that Kurt was simply wonderful at, including stealing hearts.

"Get on the floor, just let it drop. Don't it feel good? Don't it feel hot? Feel the fire within," Adam Lambert sang, as the remaining New Directions girls took center stage, taking every possible second to pose in these ridiculous outfits.

"And, what we've all been waiting for," A voice said from off-screen, as Kurt burst onto the little runway.

"I wanna see you strut, strut, strut, come on walk for me..." Adam Lambert sang, as Kurt did as the lyrics said. He strut. Oh God. Each fierce step was matched with an equally ferocious face and pose. Kurt was literally oozing confidence.

The girls went from behind the camera to standing behind Kurt, keeping him in the center of it all. Blaine eyes were drawn to Kurt like a moth to a flame, especially because his hair was still all tousled. Kurt was wearing a plaid shirt (sleeves rolled up) open to show off a wife beater, and vacuum-sealed skinny jeans; it didn't help Blaine's yearning to jump in the screen and ravish the blue eyed boy.

"I'll be your mirror. Darling, let your hair down, and show me what you're working with," Kurt and the New Direction ladies sang over Adam Lambert, "And, let me see you strut, strut, strut."

"Hold on!" Kurt yelled as the track stopped, he circled his finger to restart the track, but not without a pointed wink at the camera.

Before Blaine could even grasp what was happening, When I Get You Alone was playing through the speakers, and Kurt was rolling his hips around the place like it was nobody's business. Blaine was mesmerized at the bold action that Kurt had laid down. Blaine hadn't even noticed that the girls were backing up the same moves as the boy standing at center stage.

"You're more seductive than you think, Kurt," Blaine muttered, almost tempted to replay Kurt's mockery of Blaine's video that started this entire thing. Almost.

Kurt toyed with the idea of ignoring Wes' pleas for him to walk into the science lab. But, Wes promised him that this would _not_ be a moment to mess up. The porcelain skinned boy just decided to walk into the science lab, but not for Wes, his curiosity peaked.

"Hey Blaine," Kurt said upon seeing his friend sitting in the science lab. Blaine gestured to the monitor with a pointed scowl at the protagonist in the video.

"Did you like it?" Kurt said, with a small smile, clearly enjoying what he had done. Blaine squirmed uncomfortably in his chair, unsure of how to tell Kurt that it turned him on in the worst way ever.

"Oh, it was something else," Blaine said, not sure how to act to the entire thing that just happened in front of him.

"Come on, it had to be good," Kurt said, narrowing his eyes at the curly haired boy, "I mean, I learned from the best."

* * *

**I don't really have much to say. So, just know that review make my life complete!**


	13. Forget You

**I watched the Glee marathon thing on Oxygen last weekend, saw Forget You, and come up with this idea. It's been sitting around in my head for an entire week, and I decided that it would work with this story. So, here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or the song used in this chapter, which is Forget You by the Glee Cast.**

* * *

Blaine's eyelids were drooping as he mindlessly clicked around the internet. It was only 9:30. What high school kid went to bed before, at least, ten? Blaine was holding out on completely passing out on his keyboard, but it was getting harder as the minutes passed, simply because he was already in his pajamas and his sheets were so cozy.

YouTube slowly loaded, as Blaine rubbed his left hand over his face, trying to keep himself awake. He was hoping for something in this collection of videos would be able to waste a half an hour before curfew. A new recommended video popped up, "Glee Club Sub" which only mildly interested the curly haired boy, but he clicked it anyway.

The video loaded, as Blaine started playing _Where's Kurt?_ It was a fun game of his with videos of Kurt's entire old glee club. A blonde woman, who clearly wasn't a student, started wailing the notes to Cee Lo Green's Forget You. Blaine's hazel eyes darted around the screen, waiting for a glimpse of the countertenor.

"I pity the fool..." The blonde woman (the sub?) sang, as she wiggled her finger at Kurt. Blaine watched as Kurt jumped up, and dorkily ran to her. Blaine's lips tugged into a small smile. Kurt and the sub began doing these little twist movements, as Blaine's focus was torn between Kurt's unbuttoned Henley and his circling hips.

Blaine's eyes were drawn to every scene including the newest Warbler. He watched Kurt's eyes light up with a smile that overtook his face as he danced around the piano with his friends. It was something that he didn't get the chance to do here, since Warbler rehearsal was strictly their two-step moves, with their acapella arrangements.

"I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough," She sang, as Kurt daintily held out his hand for her to scoot off of the piano. As the sub continued to sing, Kurt started doing a mix of the running man and cabbage patching as the camera swept away from the magical joys of Kurt lamely dancing.

"But, she told me this was one for your dad," Blaine started idly singing along to the song that plagued the radio. He pressed pause as Kurt leaned back towards Rachel with a smile that was eating his face, full of pure, unadulterated joy to be surrounded by his 'family' like this.

"Let's go get some tacos!" The sub yelled as the video screen cut to black, before it was replaced by the standard YouTube replay menu with other recommended videos.

Suddenly, Blaine's sleepiness dispersed into thin air. In fact, he was about to burst out of the seams with energy. He ran over to Kurt's room, his hand furiously knocking on the door, having a near brilliant idea.

"Kurt, it's for you," Adam, Kurt's roommate called out, before returning to his bed where history books were sprawled out in front of him.

"It better be important, if they're going to ruin my –" Kurt started ranting about his regime for perfect skin, until he realized it was Blaine. His heart softened upon seeing the mop top in his pajamas and a bright smile.

"Come with me," Blaine said, grabbing Kurt's hand, as the younger boy threw all caution to the wind about his skin care.

"Where are we going?" Kurt's voice bubbled over with laughter, as they ran down the stairs donning their pajamas, with under a half an hour before curfew.

"To get some tacos," Blaine said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Kurt's face contorted deep in thought about what tacos were relevant to.

"Ms. Holiday," Kurt finally said, as they arrived at the small kitchenette in the dorm. Kurt's mind settled back into the coffee thing. (That surely wasn't a date, right?) He let his mind settle on making tacos to ward off the rising rush of blood due to think about the coffee _thing_ with Blaine.

"Let's make dessert tacos," Blaine suggested, already throwing away the idea of cooking some meat, which definitely didn't exist in their dorm kitchenette. He was glad that he came up with his idea because all that he could manage to find was sugary junk food.

"What did you have in mind?" Kurt asked, intrigued by the way Blaine shuffled through the cupboards, pulling out various bags filled with colorful candies.

"I know that there's frozen pancakes, so we'll make our tacos on those," Blaine said, as Kurt took the hint to grab the box of frozen pancakes from the freezer. He even took the liberty to take two out of the packaging, separating them on a plate, and nuked them in the microwave.

"You do realize curfew is in five minutes," Kurt, the buzz kill, pointed out, as the microwave beeped at them.

"We'll just have to make it fast then," Blaine swiftly said, as he started to press a blue M&M into his fluffy pancake. The two boys shared the variety of M&Ms, Reese's Pieces, butterscotch chips, and mini marshmallows. They both topped it off with a heavy dousing of chocolate syrup.

"One, two, three," Kurt said, as they raised their decorated buttermilk pancake to their lips. Kurt took a bite, enjoying the way all of the ingredients combined, but he almost spilled the contents of his mouth out by his slack jaw. Blaine was neatly chewing his own delicious mouthful of candy topped pancake, but there was a bit of chocolate syrup, that was going unnoticed, on Blaine's lower lip.

It didn't help that Blaine was making this noise of pleasure as the sugar danced over his tongue. Kurt was nearly dying to push Blaine against the counter, and make himself be the source of Blaine's moans. Hell, it was just as tempting to just lick the chocolate syrup right off of his lips.

"Kurt," Blaine tentatively said his friend's name, as Kurt turned beet red from being busted, "Is there something on my face?"

"You just have a little..." Kurt said, motioning to where the tantalizing chocolate syrup was located. Instead of reaching for a napkin, or something of the sorts, Blaine's tongue darted out between his lips. He quickly removed the sticky liquid from his lip, as Kurt found himself licking his lips to mirror the curly haired boy.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked, noticing that Kurt was acting weird. And, if Blaine didn't know better, Kurt's eyes almost held a look of pure lust.

"I think it's just all this sugar," Kurt effortlessly lied, as his face continued to heat up. He pretended not to notice Blaine's face fall for the slightest second, but if he was to analyze it, he'd have to say that Blaine looked a bit disappointed with his answer.

"Oh, right," Blaine said, trying not to sound as disheartened as he felt, "We should probably be getting to our rooms anyway. Curfew and all."

"Yeah," Kurt lamely agreed, as they saran wrapped the plate with their leftover dessert tacos. Blaine was mentally slapping himself for getting his hopes up because of his crush on the cherub faced boy. Kurt was mentally kicking himself for thinking about Blaine in a way that was clearly unrequited.

Wes found himself running like a ninja away from the scene of two seriously sexually frustrated teenage boys in the kitchen. He needed to put a ploy together with David. If they were too stupid to realize their feelings on their own, Wes would have to stage an intervention. And, he was more than delighted to partake in it.

* * *

**I'm not too proud of the ending, but I have so many ideas for the next chapter because of the last paragraph. Reviews make the world go round!**


	14. Agent Wes

**Hi lovelies! I hate breaking chapters for this in half, but it had to be done. I'm sorry! And, there's no song / video in this chapter, mostly because it's laying groundwork for the next chapter. So, I'm sorry again! And, can I just say that I am super duper excited for Blame It on the Alcohol episode of Glee? (Fun fact: I always type it as Blaine It on the Alcohol. Oh well.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or the song not used in this chapter.**

* * *

"You just need to steal Kurt's phone for a few minutes. I need to get a number from it," Wes hissed, pushing David towards Kurt's door, "It'll just be like playing Secret Agents."

"He never lets that thing out of his sight," David pointed out, afraid to deal with the angry monster inside of Kurt if his hands were caught touching the precious iPhone, "And, we're not seven anymore, Wesley."

"Just go get it," Wes said rolling his eyes, before knocking on Kurt's door. He would just have to get David to distract the porcelain skinned boy, so he could get to Kurt's phone. It was barely six o'clock in the morning, meaning Kurt wouldn't be attached to his phone yet, nor would he be up because it was Sunday.

"What could you possibly need from me at this hour?" Kurt asked, his hair all ruffled from sleep, as his eyes looked sleepy as well. It was clear that they had woken him with the incessant pounding.

"I just need some help with..." David floundered, looking to Wes for some magical ending to his sentence. It was a good thing that Wes tended to be quick witted.

"He needs help with an arrangement for his solo audition," Wes effortlessly said, knowing that any issue involving music Kurt would be all over in a heartbeat.

"And, it needs to be done this second?" Kurt deadpanned, obviously longing to be wrapped up in his sheets again.

"I like to be prepared," David said, as the two troublemakers shared a sly smile, watching Kurt crack.

"What did you have in mind?" Kurt asked, stepping out of his room, to join the other two in the hallway.

"I have the list back in my room," David said, grabbing Kurt's elbow to drag the half-asleep boy back to his room, so Wes could do some research.

Wes let himself into the room, knowing that Adam would be at his morning track practice. He noticed Kurt's phone on the charger on his night stand. He turned it on, pondering his passcode for a moment, before his mind flashed back to when he told it to Blaine that one day. Damn. What had the numbers been? Five, Eight, Seven, One? Nope. It was definitely those numbers, just in a different order.

Five, Eight, Seven, Eight. Bingo! It spelled Kurt. Clever. It took him a second to access the contacts menu, since he wasn't familiar with an iPhone, let alone a touch screen. He slipped his phone out of his Dalton issued pants pocket, taking down the numbers for Mercedes, Finn, and Rachel. Those were the only ones he recognized, and figured would be willing to help him out.

"No, David, call me when you find the damned list," Kurt grumbled, as Wes quickly turned the iPhone back off, and nearly dropped it to the floor in his haste.

"It's here somewhere, Kurt. Give me a second to find it!" David yelled, desperate to not let his best friend get caught with his hands on Kurt's beloved iPhone. Rumors had it that the last person to touch it was now handless.

"Why are you in here?" Kurt mumbled, not even really caring; he just wanted to crawl back into bed. It looked so inviting.

"I was just fluffing your pillows," Wes lamely said, fluffing the pillows as best as he could before Kurt's head hit them. Kurt muttered a string of incomprehensible sounds before he breathing evened out.

"I'm sorry," David apologized for letting Kurt get back to his room so fast. He wasn't even sure that Wes had been able to locate the phone, let alone obtain the numbers needed for this mission to work.

"You're lucky I remembered his passcode," Wes lowly said, as they walked out of Kurt's room, fully knowing that this would work out.

...

"No, Finn, let me explain this again..." Wes exasperatedly said into his phone, rubbing his free hand against his temple. He had called Finn first because of the entire brother-from-another-mother thing, but talking to him was like talking to a brick wall. On second thought, perhaps a brick wall would understand more.

"I don't know if I can stand up Kurt like that," Finn awkwardly said, not understanding why these so called 'friends' would want Finn to plan this brotherly bonding dinner, only to not show up. What kind of friends wanted a fellow friend to be stood up?

"Finn! He's not going to be stood up. Blaine will be there. It's the only way to get them on a date," Wes said, his voice sounding rougher than intended. He hadn't meant for his patience to wear out like it had been doing.

"Why doesn't Kurt just ask Blaine out on a date?" Finn asked, trying to get them to stop talking about Kurt's sexual advances. It was almost too much for handle. He could respect that Kurt was into guys, but he didn't want to hear all about their dates.

"You are so obtuse, Finn!" Wes heard a familiar voice of one Rachel Berry on the other end of the line. Wes was grateful to talk to someone who would obviously understand. Rachel was still ranting to Finn on the other end of the line, "... They're too oblivious. They need to be tricked into it. Let me have the phone."

"Rachel, this doesn't really involve you," Finn said cautiously, obviously defensive of getting Rachel involved into the Kurt dating drama.

"Give her the phone," Wes nearly growled, surprised at how annoyed he sounded.

"Is this Wes or David?" Rachel said, as Wes told her who she was talking to, "I would like to tell you that Finn will be going through with this plan. I will make sure of it. I only want Kurt to be happy, and obviously Blaine makes him happy."

"Thank you, Rachel," Wes said, happy to be talking to someone who understood the reasons behind the plan.

"Clearly neither one of them have the audacity to do something as brave as put their hearts on the line. It's understandable. The first date is always the hardest. But, from what I've seen, they seem to be smitten with each other –"

"Rachel," Finn tried to cut Rachel off, as Wes could sense the warning look on his face.

"Hold on, Finn," Rachel quickly shushed him, before turning her attention back to Wes, "I just... don't set Kurt up for disappointment."

"I would never," Wes promised, knowing that those two were just dying to get together. Kurt would never be disappointed by going on a date with Blaine, vice versa.

"Then, Finn will have no problems following through with the plan," Rachel said, as Wes could hear the smile at the prospect of Kurt getting his happily ever after, "And, if you want to make it extra special, somehow get Blaine to sing with Kurt around a piano. Kurt's always been pining for a moment when he chases someone around a piano singing a teasing ballad. I could send Brad, our pianist, over if you'd like."

"I don't think we'll be needing Brad," Wes thoughtfully said, toying around with ideas in his head. He would somehow get the date together with a little piano chase moment. This would be perfect.

"I could call you sometime with ballad ideas that I'm sure Kurt will love," Rachel excitedly said, at the idea of having someone to talk ballads with. Besides, she would be helping Kurt get his Prince Charming, which was just an added cherry on top.

"That sound great, Rachel," Wes said, as David walked into their shared room, mouthing something about Warbler practice. Had Wes really lost track of time that fast? "And, I've got the Warblers to attend to. I'll be expecting your phone call."

* * *

**So, what do we all think of this brilliant idea by Wes? I mean, most of his other ideas flop, so perhaps, just this once, things will work out. Reviews make me over the moon happy.**


	15. Rose's Turn

**Hello lovelies! We broke 200 reviews! I can't even explain how happy that made me. So, in return, you get a pretty little date scene... and I have the next few chapter laid out. Oh God, I'm sure you will love them. Anyway, have fun reading their date, I'll talk to you guys at the end.**

**Note: D.H. Knightly pointed out that I did mix up the restaurant courses. Oops. I'm not sure how I forgot that an entrée / main course are the same thing. Anyway, I fixed it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or Chris Colfer's version of Rose's Turn used at the end.**

* * *

Kurt parked his car hastily, and nearly sprinted into the formal restaurant where Finn and Rachel would be waiting for him. He was late because he couldn't decide what to wear. He was torn between his black skinny jeans with his white button up, which would be classic, or his cerulean one, which brought out his eyes. And, he went looking for Blaine, for fashion advice, only to not find him anywhere on campus. He walked to the maitre de podium.

"Reservations for Hudson," Kurt said, wondering why Finn had picked this place, since he favored McDonald's over Breadstix. And, this was a huge step away from both of those places. Kurt figured that Rachel probably put him up to it.

"Just give me a second," The hostess said, checking over the note that her boss had given her. She remembered this Asian kid running into the restaurant, giving her boss a huge hug, before asking for the biggest favor. He needed anyone coming in with a Hudson, or Anderson reservation to be placed at the same table, "Follow me."

And, Kurt did just that. He tugged at the sleeve of his cerulean shirt as he followed the hostess through the tables of people, his eyes scanning for Finn or Rachel. But, he had yet to see either one of them. In fact, he almost walked into the hostess as she stopped at a table... that Blaine was sitting at.

"Here you two go," The hostess said, with an all-knowing smile, "Your waiter will be with you in a moment."

Kurt mumbled a 'thanks' before sitting down across from Blaine at the table set for two.

"Do you know what's going on?" Blaine whispered across the table, as Kurt shook his head, trying to figure out what was up with Finn and Rachel.

"Who were you supposed to meet here?" Kurt asked, figuring that they had been set up. It sent blood rushing to his face, which was subdued by the gentle lighting in the facility.

"Wes and David," Blaine said, trying not to drown in Kurt's eyes, which were only accentuated by the sapphire shirt.

"Hello. My name is Lizzie, I'll be your waitress tonight," Lizzie said, quickly pushing the thought that these two guys could be on a date out of her head; she had a tendency to get involved in match making of the sorts, "Can I interest you in anything to drink?"

"I'll just have water," Blaine said, resisting every urge to hold Kurt's hand on the table, seeing as it was just two inches away from his own.

"Oh, water's fine," Kurt said, his fingers twitching in anticipation that Wes / Finn planned this as a date thing. It was the only thing that made sense. He was thankful that he opted for the shirt that showcased his eyes, instead of going for a plain look.

Kurt hardly noticed the waitress walk away to fetch their order of water, and left them to look at their menus. He hurriedly flipped it open, his eyes scanning the pages for something to order. He watched the waitress, Lizzie, walk back with their two glasses of water as Kurt found the pasta page. You could never go wrong with a plate of pasta.

"Here you two go," Lizzie said, wondering if they were itching to hold each other's hands; she wouldn't care, "Would you like an appetizer, or just an entrée?"

"I'm not interested in an appetizer; are you?" Blaine finally said, noticing that Kurt seemed to forget that he had a lovely voice, but he could still hear because he shook his head no at the question, "I guess it'll just be a entrée. I'll have the Premium Smoked Windsor Pork Chop."

"And, for you?" Lizzie turned her attention to the blue-eyed patron, who couldn't focus on anything.

"I'll just have Chicken Parmigianino," Kurt said, as Lizzie jotted that down, and left them to their privacy.

"So, should we harass Wes about this?" Blaine asked, his fingers just grazing Kurt, to grab his attention.

"No, that'd be too predictable," Kurt said, hardly able to remember how to breathe since Blaine's touch sent his heart into overdrive, "I think we should just go on with our night like nothing happened."

"I like that idea," Blaine said, as Kurt's leg accidently brushed his own under the table. It sent a rush of blood to both of the boys' faces, racing to see who could tinge the cheeks first.

"Sorry," Kurt mumbled, just trying to switch which leg was crossed over the other. He hadn't meant to kick Blaine, but from the looks of it, he didn't seem to mind too much.

"It's okay," Blaine said, looking around the room at a family who looked less than thrilled with the two Dalton boys' interactions, and Blaine decided that they should cool it a bit, "Are you sure you weren't in on Wes' plan?"

Kurt gave him a skeptical look, not even sure how to react to that question.

"You don't always dress up this nice to see Finn," Blaine murmured, afraid that he was teetering on being too blunt, but Kurt's insta-smile told him that it was more than okay.

"I was supposed to be seeing Rachel as well, and how am I supposed to steal her from Finn, if I didn't look my absolutely best," Kurt joked, a smile tugging at his lips. He was glad that he was able to play it off lightheartedly, without getting too wrapped up at the connotation that Blaine was making.

"Well, if you're off stealing Rachel, is there any hope for the other people out there?" Blaine lightly played along, as his fingers slowly intertwined, as he ignored the stares from the family who obviously didn't approve of their relationship.

"Don't," Kurt slowly warned, as he pulled his hand away. He had noticed the amount of stares the couple was garnering, and it was making him uneasy. He couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe, Karofsky was lurking somewhere, just waiting for the moment he could shove him into a wall for being gay.

"I'm sorry," Blaine apologized, mentally kicking himself for being so bold. He should have known that Kurt didn't like him like that.

"Here you two go," Lizzie said, setting down their steaming plated in front of them. She watched them from afar, as they joked, but now the awkwardness hanging on their table was palpable, and she felt like she was intruding on a private conversation, "If you need anything, just call me over. Enjoy!"

The two boys muttered a 'thanks' to her, before cutting into their meals. Kurt couldn't help his mind from drifting back to when he watched Blaine's face fall when he jerked his hand away.

"I'm just not used to this entire thing," Kurt said, trying to get Blaine to smile again, "I'm used to being out and proud, but not with someone else."

"No, I totally understand," Blaine quickly said, dismissing the entire topic.

The rest of their dinner went in relative silence, as they declined the option for dessert. They were getting ready to leave, as Blaine decided to get their jackets from the coat check, and Kurt waited for the bill.

"Your bill has been paid by one Wesley Hughes," Lizzie jovially said, before walking off to cater to the other patrons. Blaine came back wearing his jacket, and then helped Kurt into his.

"The bill?" Blaine asked, as Kurt told him what had happened. He took the news of a free meal rather well, as he led Kurt out of the building, with his hand pressed against the small of his back.

They got outside of the restaurant, as Blaine fished his keys out of his pocket, preparing to say goodbye for their separate drive back to Dalton. Kurt reached into his pocket for his keys, but instead only found a piece of paper.

"_Hi Kurt! It's Wes and David. We took your car hostage. It's waiting for you back in its spot at Dalton. Hitch a ride back with Blaine, so it's like a real date. And, please don't kill us."_

"Mind if I get a ride back with you?" Kurt asked, as Blaine gave him a questionable face, "Wes car-napped my baby."

"Sure, come on," Blaine said, his fingers intertwining with Kurt's to lead him back to his car. He even opened the passenger side door for the other boy, before getting behind the steering wheel.

"Do you mind if I turn on the radio?" Kurt asked, noting the near silence in the car as the engine revved to life.

"Not at all," Blaine said, before digging into the little storage area in between the two front seats, "But, you could plug this in."

Kurt obeyed, as the music starting playing from where it let off on Blaine iPod, which turned his cheeks a horrid shade of maroon.

"Why were you listening to Rose's Turn? Wait. More importantly, how did you get your hands on this?" Kurt asked, remembering how he stomped out every emotion of hate that he harbored for Finn at the moment.

"Rachel Berry," Blaine said, with a slight smirk.

"Well, someone tell me, when is it my turn? Don't I get a dream for myself? Starting now it's gonna be my turn. Gangway, world, get off of my runway!" Kurt's voice was amplified through the speakers in Blaine's car.

"This is my favorite part," Blaine said, adoring how angry Kurt sounded, simply because it was so hot.

* * *

**Reviews make me over the moon happy! Also, I was wondering what pairing you guys wanted in the New Directions party that was mentioned a million chapters ago. It's kind of established that Klaine will be going at its slow burn pace, and I'm thinking Finchel, simply because Rachel is always around when Finn's on the phone with Kurt. I'm partial to any other pairing, so requests would be appreciated. Anyway, this is probably the longest end note I have ever written... just remember that I love you all.**


	16. Baby Got Back

**I just couldn't help myself. My iPod shuffled up this song. Oh God. Oh, and I'm just going to shamelessly plug my oneshot Daydream. Since, Kurt and Blaine seem to getting nowhere in this story, you could check that out. ;) Anyway, I should probably get back to my English project.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or the song used which is Baby Got Back by Sir Mix-A-Lot.**

* * *

Kurt tried to focus on his analysis of the meaning behind The Great Gatsby. But, his mind kept lazily drifting back to the entire date situation. They had gotten back at Dalton, Blaine walked him back to his dorm, and they parted with a hug. A hug! Dammit. Kurt walked in his room ready to kill someone. A hug. They went on this sinister Wes-planned date... and it ended with a hug. He could feel his anger bubbling all over again.

_"Cheer up, Kurtsie!"_ A little IM dinged from Wes (the mind reader?), before a quick follow up with a link, finalized by, _"This will not disappoint."_

A sigh was released from Kurt's lips, as he tried not to get angry at Blaine for just the hug. (Just a stupid hug.) It was just that he was so sure that Blaine had feelings for him, more than just a hug kind of thing, but he wrote that entire theory off. He was meant to just be the hugging kind of friend, never moving into the kissing boyfriend kind of thing.

The cursor hovered over the link, before he clicked it. It started to load, as his phone vibrated loudly. He paused the video, and answered the incoming call from Finn.

"Hi Finn," Kurt sullenly offered up, forgetting about his everything-is-fine façade.

"Hey Kurt. Sorry about standing you up. Rachel made me do it after Wes said that you and Blaine wou –"

"I don't want to talk about Blaine, Finn," Kurt firmly said, enjoying the amount of time that Adam (his never around roommate) had put into sports because it left him alone to deal with issues like this.

"It didn't go well?" Finn confusedly asked, obviously not sensing the twinge of anger in Kurt's voice.

"No, Finn, it went swimmingly," Kurt's sarcasm came out, "Thank you for standing me up."

"Oh, no problem buddy," Finn happily said, as Kurt felt the obsessive need to slam his head against his desk.

"Finn, phone please," Rachel affirmatively said, patiently holding her hand out. She could tell from Finn's side of the conversation that it hadn't gone well, and that Kurt was on another sarcastic comment binge, which he should have known go right over Finn's head.

"Rach," Finn whined, before she snatched the phone right out of his hand.

"Kurt," Rachel started off with a sweet tone to her voice, before getting into her typical demanding tone, "How did the date go?"

Kurt sighed, wondering how much she should tell her right off the bat. He chewed on the inside of his cheek, before deciding that she would manage to pull it out of him regardless of how much he spilled to begin with. And, he wasn't in the mood to dance around her belligerent questioning.

"It started off fine, almost flirty..." Kurt dove into recalling the entire 'date', including the hug, "A hug. A freaking hug. A hug that means I-just-want-to-stay-friends. A hug! Can you believe it?"

"I will kill Wes," Rachel started, as Kurt muttered something along the lines of a hallelujah, "He said that we wouldn't be setting you up for disappointment if we followed through with getting you to the restaurant, but having Blaine waiting for you, instead of us. He was wrong. So terribly wrong. I'm so sorry Kurt. I wouldn't have agreed to do it, if I didn't think that you two wouldn't genuinely end up together in the end."

"It's fine," Kurt sighed, knowing that it really wasn't, but he wasn't in the mood for a pity party, "Anyway, I appreciate the call, but I have this analysis to do for Literature."

"Okay," Rachel hesitantly said, knowing that he just wanted to wallow in his own misfortune, "I'll call you tomorrow, Kurt. And, don't forget to try to smile."

Kurt hung up, before throwing his phone on his bed. He wanted nothing to do with thinking back to the previous night. He looked to his computer screen, expecting to see his few lines of analysis staring back at him, but instead it was a fully loaded unplayed YouTube video. He idly pressed play.

"Oh, my, god. Becky, look at her butt. It is so big..." Sir Mix-A-Lot's little intro started as Blaine stood center screen mouthing the words to the monologue. Kurt could hardly contain the laughter that threatened to bubble from somewhere deep inside of him.

"I like big butts and I cannot lie!" Blaine half screamed, half sang on the screen, "You other brothers can't deny that when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist, and a round thing in your face..."

"You get sprung!" Wes and David said, jumping into the screen from each side of the screen. They joined Blaine with the awkward dancing around the room. Kurt clutched his stomach, staring at the screen. If he had to guess, he'd think that they were Freshman. How embarrassing!

Kurt couldn't focus on the lyrics, as he watched the three of them squirm around the screen, jutting hips and sloppily mouthing lyrics. This might have been the funniest video he had seen of Blaine... let alone the fact that Wes and David were in this one.

"But, that butt you got makes me so horny," Wes sang, his face looking ridiculously prepubescent, seeing as it took up the majority of the screen, "Ooh, Rump-o'-smooth-skin."

The three boys on the screen, continued to jump around the room, rollicking their hips obscene amounts. Kurt reveled in this new side of Wes and David, hell even Blaine, that didn't revolve around Warbling and academics. He kind of wished that these three still had a bit of their Freshman in them.

"I've seen them dancing to hell with romancing. She's sweat, wet, got it going like a turbo 'Vette," David mouthed on the screen, along with hand motions for curves. Kurt thought that he'd ever seen David so laid back; it almost shocked him to a certain extent.

Wes and David slowly danced their way out of the shot, only leaving the dorky looking Blaine on Kurt's screen. He tried to grapple at the lyrics to this semi-nostalgic song to figure out where this entire thing was heading.

"I wanna get you home. And ugh, double-up, ugh, ugh," Blaine sang, his voice louder than Sir Mix-A-Lot's, including his frustrated moans paired with hard thrusts. Kurt's jaw dropped the slightest bit at the Blaine on his computer monitor. He was supposed to be mad over the hug, not slightly turned on by his hip movements.

The two sidekicks, who danced out the screen just moments before, walked like a couple of Egyptians back into it. Kurt cracked a smile at the corny moves they started pulling out, instead of trying to look seductive. Wes was starting the lawnmower, while Wes was shopping, and Blaine was running.

"But I gotta be straight when I say I wanna," Wes sang, pausing here to take in a ridiculously breathy moan, "Till the break of dawn."

Kurt was perplexed at the characters on the screen. There was no way in hell that these were the same people who he had met over coffee when he was spying on Dalton. And, it never ceased to amaze him as the video droned on.

"Cause I'm long, and I'm strong. And, I'm down to get the friction on," David mouthed the lyrics, dropping to the floor. If Kurt had been in the middle of a conversation while watching this, he would have been speechless after getting this far.

Wes and David made their way back off the screen again, leaving Blaine to do his little classy spin like he did in the Senior Commons, with the provocative lyrics still going off in the background.

"My anaconda don't want none unless you've got buns, hun," Blaine sang, yet again louder than Sir Mix-A-Lot's track. Kurt found himself rewinding these five seconds because each word was pronounced with a strong thrust, as Blaine's head rolled back.

Kurt propped his head up on his hand, simply to keep his slack jaw from giving away every unfashionable emotion about ripping Blaine's clothes off concealed. He watched the rest of the video with mild pleasure, as the three of them just awkwardly wiggled till the ending scene. They collapsed on each other for support as they laughed.

An unopened IM from Wes was waiting, _"I hope that made you smile because it's embarrassing as hell. And, if you spread it... I know where you sleep."_

Kurt smiled at Wes' attempt, and overall success, at playing damage control for the date gone wrong-ish. It wasn't his fault. It was going fine, until Blaine decided that he just wanted a hug. Just a hug. Not a kiss. He needed to stop overthinking the entire issue, as he closed the video and pulled up the tentative beginning for his analysis.

* * *

**Reviews make the cookie not crumble. (I'm sorry. My brain is a bit of mushy from extensive English Project doing.)**

**Note: I'm torn between having a lot of plot, or more videos. I mean, this was meant to be a video-centric story, but I've kind of been neglecting it. What do you guys think? I'd love some input. **


	17. Everything, Pt 1

**I've fallen in love with this song, and it's so fitting. Oh God. I can hardly contain my excitement about this chapter. And, I broke it up again. Other than that, enjoy lovelies!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or the song used in this chapter, which would be Everything by Michael Buble.**

* * *

Blaine knew that he'd have to play damage control after getting some cold shoulder treatment from Kurt. The countertenor had been sitting with Jeff and Nick during Warbler rehearsal, eating lunch with some kids from his French class, and just seemed to be avoiding Blaine in general. In fact, the curly haired boy hadn't even been able to explain the lack of proper ending to their date.

It was a hug. Just a hug. Now, admittedly, they had hugged before, but Blaine let this one linger. He held on tighter, trying to get the nerves to just lean his head down to capture Kurt's lips, but it never came. So, he ran back to his room after the hug. It was horrible of him to do, but he did nothing short of panicking.

"You have to get Kurt to the music room before lunch," Blaine pleaded Wes, ready to drop on his knees and beg, "I don't care how you do it, just make it happen."

"After leaving him with a hug," Wes said, scoffing 'hug', "I'm not sure that we should help you with anything anymore."

Blaine dropped to his knees, linking his hands, "Please. I messed up. I know that. I just have to make it up to him."

"How?" David asked, playing Devil's Advocate. He watched Blaine flounder for an idea.

"I don't know. I just know that the music room is empty before lunch, and we need to talk," Blaine lamely let out, as Wes and David wore identical smirks.

"We'll get him there, if you promise to do what we plan," Wes propositioned, thinking that the only way Blaine would be able to redeem himself is if he followed the idea of one Rachel Berry.

"Which would be what?" Blaine tentatively asked, not trusting Wes with his so-called brilliant plans anymore. There had been one too many that blew up in his face, and the 'date' with Kurt threw him over the edge.

"You just agree to do it, and we'll have him in the music room," Wes said, and cut off his curly haired friend before he could do anymore inquiring, "No questions asked."

"Fine," Blaine gave in, getting off of the floor. He should have felt at ease now that Wes and David were getting Kurt to the music room, but for some reason, it put him off.

...

Blaine arrived at the music room doors five minutes before Wes said that Kurt would be getting there. He found a lime green post it affixed to the door.

_Blaine: Go to the piano. Play the song. Sing with Kurt. No questions asked._

The post it was crumbled, and shoved in his pocket, as he made his way over to the piano to see what piece Wes had planned for him to play.

...

Kurt sighed, wondering why there needed to be a secret Warbler meeting before lunch. He would have asked around about it, but Wes told him under the order of Thad (who intimidated him) that this meeting was not to be spoken of, even amongst Warblers. It seemed a bit suspicious, but Kurt wasn't sure of the inner-workings of the Dalton yet.

The door stuck a bit as he swung it open, revealing an empty room save for one lonely mop top at the piano. Kurt cleared his throat, grabbing the attention of the boy putting him through the worst misery.

"Where is everyone else?" Kurt asked, looking around at all of the empty chairs in the room. He had gotten there a minute before the meeting was supposed to start, but he highly doubted that everyone was punctual to a tee, or running late.

"Not coming," Blaine shrugged, as Kurt turned on his heel, "Kurt, please don't go."

"Why not?" Kurt asked, wondering why the hell he should stay here with Blaine. He had made it obvious enough with his hug that they were just going to stay friends forever and ever. He didn't care about his overreaction to the hug, regardless that everyone who asked told him that the hug wasn't a 'just friends' kind of thing. And, the running last had gotten long: Rachel, Finn, Mercedes, Brittany, Jeff, Nick, Wes, and David.

"Because I need help preparing this duet idea for Sectionals, and I need your voice," Blaine smoothly said, grateful for years spent in drama class doing improv scenes.

"Fine," Kurt begrudgingly said, before walking over to the piano. He was not about to let his hatred for Blaine get in the way of a performance.

Blaine straightened the sheet music left there for him to serenade Kurt with. He was going to owe Wes big time for this because it had the possibility to win Kurt's affection back, or at least put them back on speaking terms. His fingers started to nimbly play the opening notes, as Kurt immediately recognized the tune.

"You're a falling star; you're the getaway car. You're the line in the sand when I go too far. You're the swimming pool on an August day. And, you're the perfect thing to say," Kurt took the initiative to sing first, raising the key to accustom his voice easier, as Blaine's fingers pounded away on the keys.

"And, you play it coy, but it's kinda cute. Ah, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do," Blaine pointedly sang to Kurt, who was standing just inches away from him, "Baby, don't pretend that you don't know it's true cause you can see it when I look at you."

Kurt could feel his silly worries about the hug slip away as Blaine's voice dipped over the lyrics, with _that_ look in his eyes, which was meant for him. If this song wasn't a declaration of love, he didn't know what was. It was like the Baby, It's Cold Outside debacle all over again, though this time, Kurt was hoping that it wouldn't be a repeat ending.

"And, in this crazy life, and through these crazy times; it's you, it's you, you make me sing. You're every line, you're every word, you're everything," Blaine and Kurt blended their voices, as the smaller boy tugged away, making his way around the piano.

"You're a carousel, you're a wishing well, and you light me up, when you ring my bell," Kurt sang, as Blaine decided to hell with playing the piano, "You're a mystery, you're from outer space, you're every minute of my every day."

"And, I can't believe, uh, that I'm your man. And, I get to kiss you, baby, just because I can," Blaine sang, throwing all of his theatricality into the words as he chased Kurt (the tease!) around the piano in the music room, "Whatever comes our way, oh, we'll see it through, and you know that's what our love can do."

Kurt felt his breath hitch as Blaine caught up with him, lacing their fingers together, before gently pushing the smaller boy up against the piano. Blue met hazel in an eye lock of lust.

"And, in this crazy life, and through these crazy times; it's you, it's you, you make me sing. You're every line, you're every word, you're everything," Blaine sang, his voice bouncing off of Kurt's pink cheeks, which were just an inch away from his own.

Two can play at the teasing game, Blaine had decided, as he bounced away from Kurt as quickly as he had caught him. The melody continued to play in their heads, keeping them in perfect time, as they played cat and mouse around the black concert grand piano.

"So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la," Blaine let his vocal chords take the reins to smoothly roll over the repetitive single syllable, before motioning to Kurt to do the same.

"So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la," Kurt sang, his voice ranging up and down his broad countertenor scale. He was not about to let Blaine outshine him because, even though this was for fun, he still had his competitive nature.

"And, in this crazy life, and through these crazy times," Blaine sang, getting closer to Kurt, before the porcelain skinned boy skipped away, with a light giggle, only to enrage the mop top, "It's you, it's you, you make me sing."

"You're every line, you're every word, you're everything," Kurt sang, flittering around the piano, as Blaine unsuccessfully chased the younger boy, "You're every song, and I sing along."

"Cause you're my everything," The two voices blended perfectly, extending the last note, as Blaine managed to press Kurt up against the piano, again. In Kurt's defense, he had stopped running away because he wanted to be pressed up against Blaine again.

Kurt was nearly unable to function as Blaine's hands locked on his hips, with a lustful glance at his lips, which he subconsciously licked. Blaine slowly ducked his head, a loose curl making its way onto his forehead, which Kurt was quick to brush away. Kurt's breathing shallowed out, anticipating a pair of lips on his, in a way totally opposite to Karofsky's approach.

"I'm sorry," Blaine apologized, pulling away, as Kurt tried his best at not looking completely disappointed and hurt by Blaine's withdrawal.

"Why?" Kurt intelligently sputtered, not entirely sure if he trusted himself, with all of the thoughts running through his head. He was filling with the same indescribable emotion that overtook his body after their date; it seemed like he was going for a kiss, but ended up with just a hug. And, Kurt did not appreciate this rush of déjà vu.

"I don't want to be like Karofsky," Blaine lamely said, nearly spitting that name from his mouth. Kurt's mouth hung agape at the other boy.

"Karofsky wasn't welcomed," Kurt vaguely said, hoping that Blaine was smart enough to piece it all together; he wasn't. Kurt took in a deep breath, putting it all on the line, "You have my permission."

Blaine took it all in for a moment, needing to get the _courage_ together to lean in that far again. He started the descend, which was sped up by Kurt's mouth tilting upwards, until their lips crashed against each other. It was slow, and sweet, without pushing boundaries. Blaine's grip on Kurt's waist tightened, pulling them closer than they had been while dancing to Sway.

Their lips slowly parted, allowing tongues to explore, as Kurt's hands shot up to tangle in Blaine's non-gelled curls. Blaine suppressed a moan, reveling in the thought that this moment was just as perfect as he had imagined it. Kurt managed to lightly bite down on Blaine's intruding tongue, which sent the curly haired boy seeing white. He could then feel Kurt smiling in the kiss, happy with the one make out trick he learned from his stint with Brittany.

"We should probably get to lunch," Blaine breathlessly said, his forehead resting against the other boy's, as they had matching dorky, swollen lip smiles. Kurt slowly nodded his head in agreement, not remembering why he had been so hung up about the hug.

* * *

**I've had this chapter written out since we started the double digit chapters. And, I almost forgot all about it... until I realized how perfectly it fit right here. Look, it's the progress you've all been begging for, so review with gratitude. ;)**


	18. Sleep Talking

**Oh, I don't think I will ever be able to live up to the precedence that the last chapter set. This chapter is meh-ish. But, the idea for this chapter came from cinnamon-wolf-pup, and her recommendation of Wes getting this video of Blaine sleep talking about Kurt. I'm all for it.**

**Disclaimer: I only use the Glee characters to play with, and there's no song for me to confess to not owning.**

* * *

"Goodbye Rachel," Kurt firmly said, pressing the end button on his phone. She had been pestering him about the New Directions party, which was finally planned, and how Blaine had to come. It was absolutely necessary.

"Did you have a nice phone call?" Blaine sarcastically asked, after Kurt walked away from their little studying session in his room.

"If you're not there this Friday, I think Rachel will personally drive up here to bring you back to Lima, so everyone can meet you," Kurt said, not wanting to put it past her. He lay down next to Blaine on his bed, staring at the Literature book sprawled in front of him.

"And, why wouldn't I go?" Blaine asked, as his fingers intertwined themselves with Kurt's, "I would love to meet my boyfriend's friends."

"But, we're _just_ friends," Kurt said, with a dangerous smile, as their faces lingered near each other.

The moment was ruined by Kurt's door nearly flying off the hinges without a warning.

"Hey Kurt, I was wondering if Blaine –" David started to ask, cutting his words short at the proximity of their faces; his instant reaction was to call start screaming for Wes, "Wes! Wesley! Wesley Hughes! Wesley Alexander Hughes!"

"What?" Wes asked, running into the room, barely able to skitter to a stop, before colliding with David, launching them onto the hardwood floor at the foot of Kurt's bed.

"They were..." David drifted off, not entirely sure what he saw anymore. He was sure they were kissing, or about to kiss. But, they looked like they were just studying. Wes must have brainwashed them into thinking that he was seeing these Kurt and Blaine_ moments_ everywhere.

The two boys were still taking things pretty slow because neither one of them had full confidence in what they were doing, so they only held hands more and got cozier than normal. In fact, they had only shared that one kiss after the little piano chase moment. It caused no suspicion, and they liked it like that. Well, it caused no suspicion until now.

"You used my full name because?" Wes asked, not seeing how Blaine and Kurt studying was breaking news, considering it only happened EVERY DAY. Hell, the way David had been screaming, he thought he had walked in on them doing the dirty.

"We were just doing homework, when David came in here, asking something about Blaine," Kurt innocently said, knowing that they could throw David off from suspecting anything out of the ordinary.

"Then, he started screaming for you," Blaine dismissively said, shrugging his shoulders.

"They were about to kiss," David sputtered, as Kurt struggled to hide his smirk. It certainly didn't help that Blaine's fingers were dancing on the back of his hand.

"You would be the first to know Wesley," Blaine said, as Wes nodded, dragging David off of the floor.

"I would hope so," Wes grumbled. After all that he had done to get them together, he had better been called the second their lips touched; it was only fair.

The door clicked shut after Wes dragged David, who was still mumbling about them kissing. Kurt actually focused on the Literature questions about the short story he was supposed to read on the previous pages. He was focused, until Blaine's fingers worked their way in between his.

"That was close," Blaine whispered, his voice dangerously close to Kurt's neck. It sent an involuntary bout of chills down his spine.

They had been doing this entire 'dating' thing in secrecy because they were sure the second news got out, Wes would be making posters in celebration, maybe even organizing a party about the entire debacle. Regardless, things would get out of hand. Besides, they both kind of wanted to play with Wes.

"Mind if I use your laptop?" Blaine asked, nodding towards the piece of technology whirring, abandoned, on Kurt's desk.

"All yours," Kurt openly said, as his side got a rush of cold as Blaine went over to his laptop.

Blaine promptly opened YouTube to look up some video of an egg being sucked into a bottle by a vacuum, and come up with a thesis as to why it happened. Instead, he found Kurt's Recommended Video list, which wouldn't normally surprise him, but Wes had outdone himself this time.

"Are you okay?" Kurt idly asked, after looking up from his Literature passage, only to see Blaine staring at the laptop screen like he'd seen a ghost. Blaine didn't answer, so Kurt sat up, preparing to walk over, "Oh, it probably locked itself again. It'll just take a second."

"Oh no, it's fine," Blaine squeaked out, as Kurt leaned over his shoulder. Kurt's eyes lit up at the new video, which he was quick to click on.

"Look, it's a new video of you," Kurt delightedly said, turning the laptop, so both of them could watch it.

"Shhh..." Wes tried to shush, presumably David's, laughter from off screen. Kurt tilted his head, observing the green lump that was only seen because of the night vision option on the camera.

"Kurt," The lump mumbled, immediately tingeing the audience's cheeks the brightest shade of red, before the lump nearly moaned, "Mhmm... Kurt."

"Is that you?" Kurt whispered at his friend, wait, _boyfriend_, who was quickly turning from pink to red.

"What about Kurt?" Wes' voice egged on the sleeping Blaine, who was clearly talking in his sleep. Kurt was enjoying what he was seeing, but he couldn't help but think that Wes had gone a bit too far with this one.

"I... I loooove him," Blaine slurred in his green tint, as a small smile fixed itself on his lips. Kurt paused the entire damn video because he could just feel Blaine wiggling out of embarrassment next to him.

"I'm sorry, I should go," Blaine rushed out, trying to step around Kurt, who blocked his path.

"No," Kurt breathed, realizing how close he was to just pinning Blaine up against the wall all together, "Don't."

Blaine's breath hitched, anticipating something like his imagination had conjured up, only to watch Kurt retreat back to his bed. It would be an understatement to say that he wasn't slightly disappointed by Kurt's withdrawal. He tentatively stepped over to the edge of Kurt's bed, where the occupant was staring at the paper, chewing on his pen.

"Mon petit chou, what's wrong?" Blaine softly said, throwing a hand onto Kurt's shoulder for added effect.

"I don't know what I'm doing," Kurt offered, his mind flashing back to when he could have pinned Blaine against the wall and had his way with him. But, something (mainly his depressing lack of experience) made him recoil from the situation.

"And, you think I do?" Blaine lightly joked, able to pull a smile out of the other boy.

"Well, no," Kurt said, drawing his eyebrows together, before smirking, "But, you're better at pretending than I am."

* * *

**I'm sorry that this chapter falls flat after the previous chapter. But, I am in the midst of planning the big reveal of their relationship, it's entertainging as it plays out on my head. I just thought I'd share. I'll love you to the moon and back if you review.**


	19. Don't Rain on My Parade

**I thought of this around midnight last night, drafted it out, and stretched it into this. I think the fact that the idea popped into my head so late is a perfectly acceptable reason for the lack of maturity on Wes and David's part. But, I kind of like where it ended.**

**Note: I just wanted to point out that I know that mon petit chou is used as a childish pet name. But, may I point out, that when Blaine used it a million chapters ago they were just friends. (Hence, no mon cheri, mon amour, ect.) Due to his lack of French knowledge, he Googled French terms of endearment (or something like that) and came up with this silly thing. I know that nobody in their right mind uses it, but it goes with the story. That is all.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or Don't Rain on My Parade by the Glee Cast. (Or, is it recorded as just Lea Michele, since she's the only one singing? Oh well. Silly technicalities don't matter.)**

* * *

Blaine was sprawled on Wes' bed studiously doing his homework with his best friends, sans Kurt. He usually opted to do his homework with Kurt because it gave them an excuse to be in each other's company, and it provided a great cover. But, Kurt was studying with Jeff for some French exam that was worth a third of their grade.

"Hey look," Wes said, as the constant stream of music during their studying session ceased. It was silent until it picked up with the opening notes of Don't Rain on My Parade.

"Watch Kurt shine bright than Rachel at her own song," David read the description as Blaine could care less about his homework in that moment. Kurt – his Kurt – would be singing, and better than Rachel Berry. This was something worth watching.

"Don't tell me not to live, just sit and putter. Life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter. Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade!" Rachel sang, on the screen in the green room, in outfits that Blaine recognized from their first run at Sectionals.

"Don't tell me not to fly, I've simply go to. If someone takes a spill, it's me and not you. Who told you you're allowed to rain on my parade!" Kurt belted, with the fervor that matched him singing Rose's Turn. Blaine was fixated in the way that Rose's Turn pulled him in and kept him hostage.

"I'll march my band out, I'll beat my drum, and if I'm fanned out. Your turn to bat, sir. At least I didn't fake it. Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it!" Rachel sang, playfully circling Kurt. Judging by the look on Kurt's face, Blaine deducted that, they weren't friends at this point.

"But, whether I'm the rose of sheer perfection, or a freckle on the nose of life's complexion; the cinder or the shiny apple of its eye!" Kurt sang, his countertenor voice hitting the notes just as easily as Rachel, if not better. And, if push came to shove, Blaine would deny any swooning that happened at those little flirty faces he used when singing this part.

Blaine's attention was ripped from the screen as Wes knocked into him with his shoulder. He didn't even want to hear what Wes had to say about this, unless, it was that Kurt was vocally superior to himself; that would be the only statement that he would want to hear from his friends about this.

"I gotta fly once. I gotta try once. Only can die once, right, sir? Oh, life is juicy, juicy, and you see, I gotta have my bite, sir!" Rachel sang, her face oddly contorting as she poured her heart into the song.

"Get ready for me, love, cause I'm a comer..." Kurt sang on the screen, as Blaine's attention was torn from the screen to look over at his two best friends who were a giggling mess on the floor.

Kurt pushed open Wes and David's door, only to see the occupants of the room listening to Don't Rain on My Parade from last year's Sectionals. Wait. Nope. This was afterwards when Kurt said something about being better than her. They dueled it out like they had with Defying Gravity. But, that didn't explain why Wes and David were crying from laughing so hard.

"Is Kurt a comer, Blaine?" Wes asked, through his fit of laughter. The question only made David laugh even harder. Blaine turned a horrid shade of maroon, as Kurt yelped from his stance at the doorway.

"You guys are so immature," Blaine muttered, not wanting to think about Kurt's coming status.

"Wait, wait, wait," David said, trying to regain some sort of composure, "We can ask Kurt himself."

Blaine turned his attention to the door, only to see Kurt standing there, his expression a mix of embarrassment and bitch please. Blaine bit down on his lower lip to hide the growing smile that threatened to engulf his face at any second.

"Kurt, are you a comer?" Wes asked, not trying to gain some sort of self-control as the question spilled from his lips.

"Well, Blaine doesn't need accio to make me come," Kurt snarked, with a pointed wink at the two boys who were now howling with laughter at the entire comeback. He caught Blaine's mortified glance, before walking back out of the room.

In hindsight, Kurt wasn't sure why he had said it. God, his heart was about to pound out of his chest from his brash move. He couldn't quite get his legs to work. He was stuck, with the world suspended in that moment, outside in the hallway. He longed to run all the way back to Lima, where he could burrow himself into a hole to never deal with the repercussions with what he had said.

"Are you okay?" Jeff asked, intending of returning Kurt's French notes, which he had left on his bed by accident.

"I can't breathe," Kurt confessed, as Blaine opened Wes' door, only to see Kurt near hyperventilating in the hallway.

Blaine reached out, laying a hand on Kurt's shoulder, only to send the latter boy shuddering away from the touch like he constantly did back at McKinley. Kurt considered this progress because he was able to unglue his feet from that one spot.

"I just wanted to give you your French notes from Madame Pollack's lecture," Jeff said, extending his hand with Kurt's fluid handwriting indenting the paper, "I figured you'd need them to study."

"Merci beaucoup," Kurt said, taking the notes in his shaking hand. He turned on his heel with his own room set as his destination.

"Kurt, wait up," Blaine called out, as Kurt walked away, trying to regain some sense of composure. Wes and David knew just how to push his buttons, and he hadn't meant for anything like that reference to spill out.

"I don't want to talk about it, Blaine," Kurt agitatedly said, pressing on to his room. He could feel the back of his neck and apples of his cheeks flaming up.

"I think they have more respect for you than ever," Blaine simply said, not bothering to chase after Kurt, who was stubborn enough when he wasn't worked up, "And, you were better than Rachel at that song."

"I was, wasn't I?" Kurt said, his voice full of self-confidence with a small smile as he stopped his storming off to his dorm to furrow in his covers until he died from embarrassment.

"You bet," Blaine said, with a proud smile and subtle wink. Kurt smiled broadly back due to the wink. Suddenly, the petty comment that was said in a haste to shut up Wes and David didn't matter.

Jeff shied away from the scene, pretending that Kurt and Blaine were just friends. It was getting harder the more Kurt gushed about Blaine during their study sessions. If that silent smile shared between them was any indication, it seemed that there was something going on. But, he wondered how long Blaine and Kurt would keep up the charade.

* * *

**So, what were your thoughts on this? I love hearing what all of your have to say.**


	20. Everything, Pt 2

**I had this chapter planned out, and it was supposed to be on the shorter end of the spectrum, though not miniscule. Somehow, it ended up being this monster, the largest thing I've ever written for this story. I don't know what got into me. I'm also not sure why I took it in this direction.**

**Note: This New Directions party is nothing like BIOTA. Just for reference.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, of the performance which we revisit, which would be Everything by Michael Buble.**

* * *

"Can we come?" David begged, as he watched Kurt and Blaine try to sneak down the main staircase en route to the New Directions party.

"We'll be good," Wes said, wanting to go to the New Directions party more than he wanted Blaine to finally get with Kurt. Well, he just wanted a chance to be around girls, and people who could obviously force Kurt and Blaine into a closet for some much needed sexual relief.

"We promise," David and Wes sing-songed together, with matching smiles.

The smiles were starting to creep Kurt out, who had gotten permission in advance from Rachel that he could bring a few friends. In fact, her exact words were, "You can bring whoever you like... as long as Blaine still comes."

"One comment or bad move from you two, and I'm leaving you on the side of the road," Kurt warned, his voice low and authoritative. He watched Wes and David jump up and down with excitement, before crushing him with hugs.

...

"We're here," Blaine broke the silence that was established in the car the second they rolled out of the Dalton parking lot. Kurt threatened to crash his car if the two in the backseat didn't shut up.

"Party time!" Wes shouted, nearly flying out of the backseat, with David close behind.

"You two should know manners," Kurt said, stepping out of his car, slipping his keys into his jacket pocket, "You can't go running into people's houses that you don't know."

"Why not?" David asked, shrugging his shoulders, but still stopping on the sidewalk to the front door.

"My Sims do it all the time," Wes pointed out, as Kurt gave them his best bitch look, which was almost broken by Blaine's hand resting on the small of his back. The intimate action was hidden by Kurt's monstrosity of a vehicle.

Kurt couldn't even fathom a reasonable explanation to Wes' comment, so he simply chose not to answer. His finger hovered over the doorbell, as the door was ripped open by Rachel Berry herself. She was quick to envelope Blaine in a hug.

"Blaine, it's so nice to meet you," Rachel gushed, admiring Kurt's crush, "I've heard so much about you."

Speaking of Kurt, he was incredulously staring at Rachel, his voice laced with sarcasm, "Nice to see you too, Rachel."

"Hey Princess," Santana purred, as Brittany ran from her grip to greet Kurt, while Blaine's brain was on overdrive due to the belittling Princess comment.

"Your hands are still baby soft," Brittany slowly said, both of her hands interlocking with hers, as she marveled in their softness. She turned to Blaine, "Are you dolphin, too?"

"Am I a what?" Blaine asked, his eyebrows scrunched together as his mind flashed back to when Kurt's friends wanted to talk about the Sway video. This must be the same girl who was talking about dolphins before.

"Boo, he's a dolphin," Kurt intervened, as Brittany's hands took to caressing Kurt's soft ones.

"What's a dolphin?" Wes piped up, shocking Kurt and Blaine, who had forgotten that he was here due to his extreme out of character silence.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Berry," Rachel said, extending her hand past Blaine and Kurt's shoulders to the Dalton boys standing behind them on the stoop, "You must be Wes and David. Kurt mentioned that you two might tag along."

"Kurtsie," Brittany softly whispered, before leaning in, her lips hovering around Kurt's ear, "Are you dating your dolphin friend?"

"No, boo, I'm not," Kurt admitted, winking at Blaine over the Cheerios shoulder. He watched as a smile grew over Blaine's face, since Brittany's whisper wasn't as quiet as she had intended it to be.

"Come in, come in," Rachel said, only now noticing that they were still all standing on her front porch, "We're having a karaoke slash game session in the entertainment room. Just follow the singing and gun noises."

"I think you'd look nice together," Brittany thoughtfully said, as Wes and David were quick to peel the blonde away from her embrace with Kurt once they entered the main foyer of Rachel's home.

"We have a proposition for you," Wes said, hooking his one arm with Brittany's, while David linked his with Brittany's other.

"A what?" Brittany asked, her eyes large, as Wes and David walked her down the hallway.

"Kurt," Rachel softly said with an almost all-knowing smile, before she left them alone in the foyer, "You know where the room is."

"I bet Wes will try to get us together in a closet or something," Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear, sending an involuntary bout of shivers up his spine.

"I bet that we won't have a problem with it," Kurt said, as Blaine tangled his own fingers with Kurt's. Blaine ducked his head to press a kiss on Kurt's forehead. Kurt's eyelashes brushed his cheeks as he smiled at the affection.

"We should probably go be just friends," Blaine said, his lips parting from Kurt's skin, and their fingers unlacing.

...

"You did not worship a grilled cheese sandwich," Blaine deadpanned, as New Directions shared stories that sent Kurt burying his head in Blaine's shoulder from embarrassment.

"I swear by the Grilled Cheesus, dude," Finn said, his eyes wide, as everyone was almost drunk from the laughter that rang through the room.

"Now, you Dalton boys must have some fascinating stories," Rachel said, needing some reassurance that McKinley wasn't as crazy as she dreamt it up in her head; she just had to know that other schools had the same amount of drama.

"Actually, not at all," Blaine said, as Wes and David shared a look that flipped Kurt's stomach, and not in the pleasant way that it churned when he was around Blaine.

"The most excitement we've had is looking up videos of Kurt," Wes said, as Kurt instantly went to bury his reddened cheeks in Blaine's shoulder.

"Spying?" Rachel said, her voice sounding tight, as she stiffened her posture; the laughter came to a seizing halt. New Directions mind instantly flashed back to the Jesse St. James debacle of the previous year.

"You were the ones who sent Kurt to spy on us first," David reasoned, as Kurt couldn't bring himself to look back to his circle of friends. In fact, if it was possible, he was trying to burrow his forehead further into the sort fabric of Blaine's shirt.

"And, we've honestly only been looking up videos of Kurt," Wes said, trying to diffuse the tense situation at hand, "You can look up videos of us. We don't mind."

"Fine. I will," Rachel stubbornly said, walking over to her laptop. A few swift clicks and an overhead projector booted up, along with a white screen falling down. The lights dimmed in the room, as her fingers flew over the keys on the YouTube homepage.

"Click that one!" Wes excitedly exclaimed, his finger vaguely pointing into space, as Rachel clicked on the one obscurely titled Warbler Academy Duets.

"What is he up to?" Blaine whispered to Kurt, who grudgingly picked his heavy head off of his shoulder.

"I don't like this one bit," Kurt said, as the screen was an awkward angle aimed perfectly at the piano in the music room. It showed Blaine toying with a few keys, looking over the sheet music, as Kurt walked into the room. The two boys featured on the screen audibly gasped.

"Look, Kurtie, he looks like you," Brittany said, before her brows knit in the middle, "How can you be in two places at once?"

"And, you play it coy, but it's kind of cute..." Blaine sang on the screen, wincing at the entire scene unfolding in front of him. On the plus side, Blaine thought they looked adorable up there smiling at each other like their being was the reason the sun rose every morning.

Kurt didn't like being under the scrutiny of everyone in the room, especially since Blaine's hand was inching its way closer to his. He especially didn't like the vindictive smile that Wes was shooting his way. If Wes posted it, and who else would have, then he must have known about the ending the entire time.

"Kurt," Rachel squealed with excitement, clapping her hands with a broad smile, "You're finally getting your piano chase moment!"

"You can thank Rachel for that one," David confessed, as Kurt's pale cheeks turned a violent shade of red.

"Just let me die," Kurt overdramatically said, though he almost sort of meant it. He'd rather be anywhere but here.

"You should have just told me first," Wes said, with a smirk; Kurt retaliated with giving his best death glare over to his friend, who he would immediately terminate his friendship with. Wes didn't give up easily, "After all the worked I did trying to get you two together, and you don't tell me about this."

The attention in the room was focused on Wes' playfully biting words as the duet played in the background, almost unnoticed. But, Wes couldn't have more perfect timing when he shot his arm out at the screen to emphasize what he was talking about. The duet was over, and Blaine had Kurt pinned against the piano.

"You have my permission," Kurt mouthed on the screen, though the meaning was unseen by the others because of the horrid angling.

"You kissed him!" Finn exclaimed in shock, before mumbling something about being brothers and having some bond to tell each other everything. Though, under normal circumstances, Kurt would have dove right into how Finn was always awkwarded out by Kurt's sexual preference.

"I think it's time to go," Kurt said, standing up, as Santana caught his arm.

"He looks like a good kisser. And, you definitely slipped some tongue in there. Wanky wanky, Princess," Santana purred, as Kurt winced. He rashly pulled his arm from her grip.

"It's been a pleasure meeting all of you," Blaine graciously said, even though he felt a rush of emotions swirling inside of him. It was finally out in the open. He could parade around with Kurt like a proper boyfriend should. But, he hadn't expected it to be broadcast so publicly.

"Hey guys, wait up," Wes scrambled up from his seat on the floor, "You were our ride here."

"Walk back," Kurt snapped, slamming Rachel's front door to complete his storm out.

"He sort of had a right to be mad for not telling him," Blaine said, opening the door the second its slam reverberated through the house, "He did go through a lot to get us together."

"He didn't have the right to embarrass me like that," Kurt floundered, trying to find the reasoning behind why he was so angry at the situation. He couldn't figure it out, though the pure fact that Wes was behind it kind of fueled it all.

"Our duet embarrasses you?" Blaine asked, his voice full of hurt, and look of shock settled on his face. God, if Kurt had been asking to be dead before, he was on his knees begging now. He didn't like the broken look that Blaine was using to look at him.

"No, it's just... I don't know. It's Wes. And, I should expect him to do stuff like that, but I wasn't ready," Kurt said, as his eyes welled with tears, trying to get Blaine to stop looking so damn wounded, "I don't know what I'm doing. I've never had a proper anything. I just..."

"Do not open that door Wesley!" Rachel's voice carried onto the front porch, where Blaine wrapped Kurt up in a hug. No matter how hurt he was by Kurt's words, he hadn't expected him to burst into tears.

"I'm being stupid. It doesn't embarrass me. I just thought it was more personal than something to be shared with all of my friends," Kurt finished his wrecked train of thought, complete with a quivering lower lip.

"Look, we'll go back to Dalton, delete the video, and then we can go somewhere, just the two of us," Blaine said, hooking his index finger under Kurt's jaw, so they had eye contact. Kurt slightly nodded, as Blaine pressed his lips against Kurt's forehead.

* * *

**Well, what did you all think? I'm a bit apprehensive to post it.**


	21. Crazy In Love

**Hello lovely readers! It's a beautiful day. The snow finally all melted, I got in a wonderful workout, and Glee was spectacular last night. I'm just in a good mood, hence the good mood feeling in the chapter. Oh, it makes me giddy. I hope that you all like it!**

**Note: Jeff is my favorite not popular Warbler. Is it evident? (And, it's only because Riker Lynch is pretty awesome.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or the performance in this video, which would be Crazy In Love / Hair by the Glee Cast.**

* * *

"How was your date?" Wes asked, the second Kurt and Blaine walked back into their dorm with twined fingers and twin smiles.

"We just went for ice cream," Kurt gently said, his smile growing, if it was even possible.

"It was a date though, right?" Jeff asked, not meaning to eavesdrop, but he yearned to know if his previous suspicion was right.

Blaine and Kurt shared a small look, before subconsciously racing to see whose face could turn a brighter pigment of red. Kurt won. He always won. There was just something so translucent about Kurt's skin.

"Well, Blaine insisted on paying," Kurt said, as he bit down on his lower lip in a vain attempt to control his smile. Blaine had paid for coffee before, but there was something different about the ice cream payment.

"And, Kurt didn't even put up a fight," Blaine said, referring to Kurt insisting that he could pay for coffee sometimes. Kurt just gave in because one person pays for a date, but made Blaine promise that next time he gets to pay because they is no girl in this relationship.

"So, it was a date," Jeff said, though this time his voice held more affirmation.

"An ice cream date," Blaine said, as his stomach flipped, "Nothing big."

Kurt nudged him because they decided that their next date would be something on the more extravagant side of things. It was decided that they wanted a balance of formal and casual, just to keep them in check with their best friend and romantic sides.

"Though, I didn't get a kiss at the end," Kurt joked, before his lips formed a mock pout, "So, it wasn't a real date."

"Blaine, man, really?" Jeff incredulously said, motioning to Kurt, who was struggling to hold back a vindictive smile.

"Everyone knows that a proper date ends with a kiss," David slightly chided Blaine, who was shooting daggers at Kurt. But, they seemed to be cancelled out by his toothy smile.

"Well, it's not over yet," Blaine coyly said, with a subtle wink, "I still have to walk him to his room."

"Don't flub this one up Anderson," Nick piped up, only because apparently everyone heard about the date debacle, complete with a hug.

"I won't," Blaine promised, as him and Kurt started their venture back to Kurt's dorm.

"Oh hey, before you guys go," Wes said, drawing the couple back into the room, "Kurt, do you whip your hair back and forth?"

"No," Kurt said, complete with a look that could easily be read as what-are-you-talking-about.

"But, we think you'd be real good at whipping around long, blonde hair," David said, with a smirk, which made Kurt instantly flip through his internal catalogue of performances with New Directions.

"You didn't!" Kurt exclaimed, his mind clicking with their attempt at hairography.

"We did!" Wes chimed back, with a large smile.

"What did you do?" Blaine directed his question at Wes, who motioned to the laptop teetering on his lap.

"Come on Blaine," Kurt said, tugging back at his boyfriend, who was making his way over to Wes' laptop.

"Just one video," Blaine said, sticking out his lower lip. Kurt gave in, cursing himself for being a sucker for adorable boys with adorable pouts.

The opening beats to Crazy In Love started to play, as all of New Directions donned wonderfully long hair, which was perfect for hairography. Blaine examined the backs of the group, trying to judge which one Kurt was, which was an easy enough task because only three of them had blonde hair.

"Suspenders," Blaine said, as Artie started the opening little rap of the song the rest of New Directions flipped their hair over their shoulders, "Keep your eyes on the suspenders."

"Blaine," Kurt whined, knowing that this video quality wasn't the best, and he could keep his identity hidden for a bit longer.

"Oh come on Kurt, you look endearing," David said, as Kurt winced, his mind flashing back to the first time David had called him endearing.

"Hey Blaine," Wes whispered, nudging his best friend, "Do you wish you were Quinn?"

"Why?" Blaine asked, before he realized why Wes had said that. Quinn had her legs wrapped around Kurt's thin waist, while Kurt sort of thrusted into her.

"Down to here, down to there, down to where it stops by itself, where it stops by itself," Artie sang through the laptop speakers, as Kurt buried his head in his hands at his horrible dancing and tacky hair.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, noticing that Kurt was no longer focused on the screen.

"Those are Finn's dance moves; I would never willing dance like that," Kurt said, needing to clear the air about those weird Walk Like an Egyptian reminiscent moves.

"Oh, Kurt, we know," Wes said, as him and David broke down in giggles, their minds relapsing back to all of those dances they had found of Kurt before, where he showed off his hypnotic hip movements.

The video ended, Mercedes last note wavering out. The group that was huddled around the laptop screen was almost stunned speechless at the sight of Kurt with long, blonde hair. It didn't help that Kurt was making a show out of whipping his wigged head around.

"Just promise me one thing," Blaine said, as Kurt nodded, "You'll never grow your hair out like that."

"Or what?" Kurt teased, getting this burst of courage from the way Blaine was looking at him, "You won't love me anymore?"

"No, nothing that extreme," Blaine stuttered, his face contorting in surprise, obviously not expecting Kurt to retort like that. In fact, Kurt's respond made his heart beat triple time. Love?

"Don't we have a date to finish?" Kurt asked, as he subconsciously licked his lips in anticipation. Blaine nodded in response to Kurt's question, ignoring the butterflies that may have overtaken his stomach.

"Come on," Blaine said, standing up, lacing his fingers with Kurt's, "Bye guys!"

The walk up to Kurt's dorm was in relative silence, with their hands linked and bodies pressed close.

"Thank you for today," Kurt said, peering through his eyelashes at Blaine, much like he did whenever he was feeling bashful.

"You're welcome, mon petit chou," Blaine said, enjoying the way that Kurt beamed at him as the silly nickname rolled off his tongue.

Blaine brought his forehead to rest against Kurt's, as his thumb rubbed the web of skin between Kurt's thumb and index finger. Kurt tilted his chin up the slightest bit, which made his lips rub against Blaine's. Blaine's free hand was quick to cradle Kurt's cheek, while Kurt pressed his free hand into small of Blaine's back. The world was suspended while their lips just made innocent contact. But, this nagging thing called oxygen demanded that their kiss needed to cease.

"Goodnight Blaine," Kurt said, walking into his dorm with the dorky smile that he hadn't been able to shake all evening.

* * *

**Well, I hope that you all liked it! Reviews are like oxygen for me! ;D**


	22. All For You

**I'm sorry! I got all wrapped up in the plot bunny that turned into this long monstrosity of a twoshot. I don't want to talk about it. It consumed my every thought, every ounce of free time. It was relentless. I couldn't even work on this. It was horrible. So, here I am, updating a million light years later, begging for your forgiveness.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or the song used in this chapter which it All For You by Janet Jackson.**

* * *

Blaine took his laptop out to the little garden because it was finally starting to warm up outside. He was determined to get a little bit of his formal lab report typed up. It was hard when his dorm was constantly infiltrated by the likes of Wes and David. And, if he ventured anywhere else in their building, there were just too many distractions.

The garden was a little off the beaten path, but was donated by the Parents Committee in 1927, in memoriam to the impromptu Warbler disaster during Welcome to Ohio, Lucky Lindy. The fact that it was donated meant that it had to be kept in pristine condition, even though almost nobody came out here. Blaine placed his laptop on the one table, which was engraved with the names of the seven Warblers that were plowed down by the pioneering airplane.

He opened his lab report, which just consisted of a cover page. His fingers flew over the keyboard as the warm sun bounced off of his body. He took in a deep breath of fresh air, and stretched his sore fingers. At this point, he typed up over a half a page for his lab report, and decided to take a break on Facebook.

There was a new video posted on his wall from Kurt Hummel, which garnered a large amount of likes and comments from fellow Dalton students, along with a few New Directions members who took the liberty to add him on this site; it instantly caught his attention.

"All my girls at the party look at that body, shaking the thing like I never did see," Kurt sang to the karaoke style track in the background to the Janet Jackson song, "Got a nice package, alright. Guess I'm gonna have to ride it tonight."

As Kurt sang about riding nice packages, he thrusted his hips almost methodically to drive Blaine insane. This was definitely filmed into the Senior Commons. And, it was posted just minutes ago. Blaine was floored by the thought that the one day he decides to do his homework somewhere else, and Kurt pulls this one on him.

"All my girls at the party," Kurt sang, as the rest of Warblers backed him up with the vocals and dance moves similar to the What Is Love head banging in Night at the Roxbury.

"Look at the body shaking that thing like I never did see, got a nice package alright," The lot of Warblers sang through Blaine's laptop speakers, while shimmying their shoulders to the beat.

"Edit. Four, three, two, one," Kurt said, popping back up from where he blended in with the group, counting down with his lithe fingers. Blaine was intoxicated by the confidence radiating off of Kurt while he sang center of attention.

The song naturally went from its beat heavy beginning to more fluid melody. The Warblers instantly took to dancing like they had during Bills, Bills, Bills. Regardless of the ridiculous moves that his friends were doing, his eyes were drawn to Kurt like a moth to a flame.

"It's all for you, if you really want it. It's all for you, if you say you need it. It's all for you, if you gotta have it. It's all for you, if you make a move. It's all for you," Kurt sang, with a strong Warbler background, ending a wink as the video came to its standstill ending.

It took all of two seconds for Blaine's finger to press the replay button, ignoring all of the new notifications that this video was gaining. His eyes were drawn to Kurt's lips, singing the song better than Janet Jackson ever could have envisioned herself doing. Before he knew what he was doing, he was walking towards the Senior Commons, his laptop discarded as the video droned on.

"This is what happens when you skip Warbler practice," Wes mocked, as a flustered Blaine walked into the Senior Commons, flinging both doors open for extra pizzazz.

"What are you talking about?" Blaine sputtered, knowing that Warbler practice wasn't until after dinner.

"We moved practice to right after class today because it worked better with some Warblers," David said, his voice laced with agitation.

"So, we decided that Kurt could put on a show for you," Wes said, raising his eyebrow suggestively.

"Speaking of Kurt, do you know where he is?" Blaine asked, remembering why he had come in here in the first place. He was not about to let Kurt get his mind reeling with sexual advances without making him pay for it.

"He said something about being in his room," David flippantly said, as Blaine nearly bolted out of the room.

"Thanks," Blaine called over his shoulder, before stopping for a beat to add, "Can one of you get my laptop from the garden outside? I kind of forgot it."

"I'll get it," Wes gave in, "And, you'll get Kurt."

"Shut up!" Blaine yelled back, trying his best to sound annoyed, but it was cancelled out by his laughter.

The walk, or jog as Blaine had taken to doing, to Kurt's dorm was relatively short. His mind was still reeling from the video as his knuckles rapped on Kurt's door. He stood there for a moment, before pounding the door again. Blaine was just about to give up as the door opened. He was quick to step in, with an invitation, closing the door behind him.

"You are such a tease," Blaine whispered, his lips hovering mere centimeters away from Kurt's.

"If I was such a tease, I would have been hanging out with Wes and David, or anywhere but here," Kurt rationalized with a smirk.

"Touché," Blaine said, before urgently pressing his lips against Kurt's.

"If I was a tease, I wouldn't let you be doing this right now," Kurt breathed, breaking the fervent kisses that Blaine was issuing out.

"Shh... More kissing," Blaine said, haphazardly pressing his index finger to Kurt's mouth, before moving his finger out of the way for his lips.

* * *

**I know it's a bit of an abrupt ending, but it can be assumed that they didn't do more than a heavy makeout session because Wes and David needed some babysitting. Okay? Okay.**


	23. Just The Way You Are

**It's short. I know, but I can't even function after the last Glee episode. I won't squeal about it because I know that some of you (Shu, I'm looking at you) haven't seen it yet. I just can't even focus on life right now. So, have yourselves some fluffy, Wevid bromance.**

**For the record, whenever I think of what happened in the episode, I turn into a swollen hearted mushball of smiles.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee (because I cannot be held responsible for the wonderfulness on my TV screen on Tuesday), or the Glee version of Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars.**

* * *

"In Glee Club, whenever two of us got together, we got a nickname. Rachel and I are Finchel; Rachel and Puck were Puckleberry. And, today a new union is formed, Furt," Finn said on the screen, making the audience chuckle, "You and me man, we're brothers from another mother."

"Are you two okay?" Kurt asked, noticing that Wes and David's shared earphones were causing them to tear up. They were also sharing a weird look that they got when they were plotting someone's demise.

"We call being Wevid!" Wes shouted, as both parts of the portmanteau intertwined their hands.

"Brothers from another mother!" David yelled, as it all clicked in Kurt's head. The wedding. Finn's best man speech. It was making him smile just thinking about it.

"Let's dance!" Wes shouted, ripping the headphones out of their socket, causing the music to play through their dorm. They began this funky dance to Finn's rendition of Just the Way You Are.

"What are you two doing?" Blaine asked, walking into their study session late, and obviously confused to Wes and David's dancing, "Stop dancing. You two are ridiculous."

"When you smile the whole world stops and stares for a while," Wes sang over Finn's voice with an extended index finger directed towards the unsuspecting Blaine.

"They're watching the wedding video with Finn's speech," Kurt explained, ignoring the way that Wes was now trying to dance with Blaine. Wes nearly dropped Blaine when he went to dip him; it probably didn't help that Blaine started to flail as the dip started.

"Come dance with me, Kurt," David nearly whined, as Kurt winced. He gave a pointed look to his French textbook.

"I have work to do," Kurt said, trying not to laugh as Wes forcefully shimmied Blaine's shoulders, while Blaine rocked like a palm tree in a wind storm.

"I'm glad that you're enjoying this," Blaine mock scowled, as David's hand pulled Kurt from his position sprawled out on Wes' bed to dancing with him.

"Switch!" Wes shouted as Finn's voice continued to croon the Bruno Mars song. Kurt was shoved into Blaine's chest, not that he was complaining, but it was a tad unexpected.

Kurt placed his hands on Blaine's waist to steady himself, while Blaine snaked his behind Kurt's neck. Kurt was going to keep up with their promise that Kurt could lead, since Blaine had lead the Sway With Me dance.

"No, no," Wes tutted his tongue, before ripping a piece of paper from Kurt's notebook, "When dancing you should be close enough to not drop the paper."

"Are you insinuating that Blaine and I aren't touching enough?" Kurt suggestively said, as Wes forced the paper in between them, as David restarted the song.

"I don't even want to read into that," Wes exasperatedly said, making Kurt grin.

Blaine fell into following Kurt's lead, their torsos and hips pressed close to hold the notebook paper in place. He glanced at the wedding scene on the monitor. His mind was thrown into overdrive thinking about his wedding. He was standing at the altar, his stomach filling with butterflies, before he looked to his right. Kurt. He needed to halt his thoughts. Whenever he envisioned his wedding, it always provided a faceless man; his thoughts were moving far too fast with picturing Kurt there.

"Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change," Kurt sang into Blaine's ear, ignoring the pesky tangle of nerves that was gathering in his stomach.

"If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same," Blaine sang into Kurt's chest, making the taller boy blush.

They danced in relative bliss, unaware of anything else in the room. Hell, it was like the world just dropped from their minds.

"When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change," Wes sang, bumping his hip against Kurt's, before giving a suggestive glance over to his dancing partner.

"Cause you're amazing just the way you are," David sang, his index fingers directed at the dancing couple in the middle of his dorm.

Wes placed one of his hands on a shoulder that made up the couple, with a stoic expression, "Cause, boys, you're amazing just the way you are."

Wes' verse was the final breaking point. They all collapsed into a fit of giggles, leaning on each other for support. Finn's voice held out the last note, before the video came to an end. But, their laughter didn't cease.

"You two are officially cut off from watching videos of me until you finish your homework," Kurt sternly said, being the first one to regain composure, quickly followed by Blaine. The other two in the room, however, were just starting to tear up from their amusement.

"Yes, mother," Wes sarcastically said, rolling his eyes, making David snort at the comment.

"Well, I'm going to do my homework, so I don't fail out," Kurt snidely said, settling on Wes' bed, his head hunched over his French book. In the margin of his notes, he read: _"Mon coeur est le tien."_

* * *

**I hope that I didn't disappoint terribly. And, I'm just bringing the French back because it will be coming up again soon!**


	24. Toxic

**I'm sorry that it's taken me like an eternity and a half to update. I tend to think out of sight out of mind, which is why by delaying this chapter the end of the story meant that the end was never going to come. Well, that's wrong. The ending for this story is actually the next chapter. I have it all planned out, I just need to write it. (As long as oneshot plot bunnies don't get in my way, expect it up this week.) Now, before you all panic about this story ending, I already have another one drafted out. I'll get more information to you about that when I update the last chapter of this story.**

**Without further ado, I present Toxic requested by M. debour.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or the song used, which would be Toxic by the Glee Cast.**

* * *

"I have a video link for you," Wes said, walking right into Blaine's dorm. He plopped himself next to Blaine, who was diligently working on his Medieval History research paper.

"I'm busy, Wes," Blaine strained, continuing to type as he spoke, as to not lose his train of thought.

"It'll take three minutes," Wes pushed, nudging his shoulder against Blaine's, "Besides, you wouldn't want to miss this one."

"Fine. Three minutes," Blaine said, saving his document, before turning his laptop towards Wes.

Blaine watched as Wes' fingers flew over his keyboard, as if he was actually being timed for this. A smile spread over his lips as he clicked the video he had found in his room minutes earlier. He made it full screen, before swiveling the laptop back, so they both could watch.

"Baby, can't you see, I'm calling..." Brittany sang on the computer screen, as the game of Where's Kurt? began.

"A guy like you should wear a warning," Wes quietly sang with Brittany, as a Wild Kurt was spotted turning a hat around places that Blaine frantically tried not to focus on.

The screen panned to the audience, which was quickly riled up, as evidence by a strained, "I love Britney Spears."

At this point, Blaine could care less about actually seeing Kurt because their choreography was synchronized, and his imagination could easily picture Kurt thrusting into that hat. That stupid hat. He'd much rather it being him where the damn hat was. Not that'd he'd taken the time to think about things like that.

"And, I love what you do; don't you know that you're toxic?" Wes sang with New Directions, as the camera once again showed the audience, which looked like it was about to turn into a full on riot.

Blaine was doing okay while New Directions' teacher flounced about the stage. He was able to pull the blood from its coursing rush to below his belt. In fact, Blaine relaxed into the fact that he wasn't able to see Kurt on his screen bucking his hips; it was doing wonders for his mental health.

"I'm addicted to you," New Directions sang, with a hard thrust into their hats. Oh, just kidding, two thrusts. It was to helping Blaine's hormone fueled thoughts.

"It's so sexy; it's so sexy," An male audience member could clearly be heard off screen. Sexy. Oh, Blaine was so terribly wrong when he decided that Kurt wasn't sexy enough during their Animal performance. He was plenty sexy when he wasn't trying. He knew that much now.

The screen cut to Kurt as he flipped two hats over Mercedes' breasts. The look in Kurt's expression was near indescribable, but there was a clear glance of playful teasing. Blaine tried to focus on the parts of the video that weren't going to turn him on. Suspenders. But, those could be used to tug Kurt closer. Hell, a tie could do the same thing. Abort mission! This was the opposite of what suspender thoughts were supposed to be doing.

"It's a Britney Spears sex riot," An off camera voice scowled, as the fire alarm bell rang as water started pouring down on the makeshift stage.

"Blaine," Kurt's voice snapped Blaine out of his trance to the computer screen, "Are you okay? You look flushed."

"Oh, he's fine," Wes chuckled, as Blaine sputtered, trying to think of things that would make all of the blood stop rushing south.

"I don't think so. He looks sick," Kurt said, walking over to Blaine, pressing the back of his hand against his boyfriend's forehead.

"I think he's been bitten by the love bug," Wes interjected, as Blaine shot him a scornful look.

"You're supposed to be working on your research paper," Kurt frowned, remembering how Blaine had told him earlier in the day that he couldn't be disturbed this afternoon. He really needed to focus, which seemed impossible whenever Kurt was in the same proximity.

"Wes barged in –" Blaine cut himself off, not quite sure that he wanted to let Kurt know what he was watching.

"Wes, out," Kurt pointed to the door, as Wes happily left with an over the top wink at Blaine.

"Thanks," Blain half-heartedly said, closing the Toxic video before opening his research paper. He was almost done. He could always use a Kurt break.

"I should let you get back to work," Kurt said, moving away from the bedside, "Are you sure you're not sick?"

"I think I feel a little warm," Blaine hammed, tugging at his shirt collar. A look of worry crossed over Kurt's face, as he moved back towards Blaine. Blaine grabbed at Kurt's tie, eliciting a gasp from the taller boy.

Before Kurt could get in a word edgewise, Blaine's lips were being pressed against his. Then, Blaine's tongue was working its way into Kurt's mouth. The laptop was haphazardly pushed aside, as Blaine pulled Kurt onto his bed. Kurt melted into the kisses, before his mind nagged him that Blaine had homework to do.

"You... research... paper..." Kurt managed to get out in between kisses, but his words weren't slowing down the pace.

"I'm almost done. I deserve a break," Blaine said in Kurt's mouth, before making contact yet again.

"I can't get sick," Kurt sullenly protested, before firmly pressing his palms against Blaine's chest to push himself away. He didn't get far considering his tie was still balled up in Blaine's hand.

"I'm not sick, dummy," Blaine said, with a shy smile, as he pulled Kurt back in.

"Whoa, get a room!" Wes said, walking back into Blaine's dorm to remind him that Warbler practice was in a half an hour, in case he lost track of time during his essay writing.

"We are in a room," Kurt said, with a sly smile, while Blaine went with a frazzled, "Don't you knock?"

"Valid," Wes proudly said to Kurt, before turning his glance to Blaine, "If you door wasn't wide open, I might have."

"Doubtful. Very doubtful," Blaine muttered, letting go of Kurt's now wrinkled tie, as Wes plopped himself at the foot of Blaine's bed.

"I just wanted to tell you that Warblers practice is in a half an hour," Wes said, looking at Blaine's blank stare, "Just in case you got wrapped up in your homework... or, in this case, wrapped up in the sheets."

"Goodbye Wes!" Blaine said, trying to ignore the blush that was steadily creeping its way up his neck. He shyly looked at Kurt, who was already a flaming red color.

"But, Kurt gets to stay," Wes pouted, as he listened to Blaine's order.

Blaine interlaced his fingers with Kurt's, much to Kurt's surprise as the simple action still set off butterflies in his stomach. He swept his gaze from his lap over to Blaine's hazel eyes. If love could be passed over in a single glance, Kurt thought that this had to be it. The entire way that Blaine was looking at him was encased with adoration, not lust. It made Kurt's heart swell.

"And, if you two are late, I'll spread rumors as to the dirty things you were doing in here," Wes suggestively said, before clicking Blaine's door closed.

"Well, if that didn't ruin the mood or anything," Kurt sarcastically noted, as Blaine kissed the tip of his nose, making Kurt scrunch it up.

"Help me with my research paper?" Blaine asked, just wanting to keep Kurt close; to hell with all of the distractive qualities that he possessed. He no longer cared.

"Of course," Kurt smiled, as Blaine pull his laptop onto his lap, and proceeded to attempt to type the conclusion of his paper with one hand. Kurt giggled before releasing Blaine's other hand to let him finish it faster. Maybe then they'd have some time to live up to Wes' expectations for what goes on behind closed doors.

* * *

**Did you like? Or did you hate? Either way tell me all about it!**


	25. Celine Dion Medley

**This is the final chapter of Sing a Little Song for You. I have such bittersweet feelings towards this being the last chapter. I can't believe that it has our 400 reviews. I remember when I just wanted it to be a single oneshot. I never thought it'd turn into something like this. I don't think I would feel as attached to this story as I do if it wasn't for that select group of people who reviewed every single chapter. (And, you all know who you are.)**

**As I said in the last chapter, I'm writing a new story. I posted the first chapter yesterday, so it should be up on my page. It's called I'll Help You. Pretty much, Blaine has a few insecurities hidden from the world, and Kurt helps him get over them. So, you can check that out if you want.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or the lyric snippets used in this chapter which are: Cherche Encore, My Heart Will Go On, and Destin by Celine Dion.**

**Enjoy the final chapter of Sing a Little Song for You.**

* * *

"Hey Kurt," Wes said, snapping Kurt out of his handwritten letter to Mercedes about his adventures at Dalton, "Is this you?"

"I can't see what you're talking about when your computer screen is still facing you," Kurt irately said, turning his attention back to his fluid writing about their Warbler school performance of 4 Minutes, which made him yearn for the Cheerios. Not that he'd ever admit it.

"Celine Dion, Cheerleading Nationals," Wes read from the screen, as Kurt instantly regretted ever telling them that he had a stint on the Cheerios. It was obviously working against his advantage as Wes used his magical internet talents to find the Nationals video.

"It may or may not be me," Kurt coyly said, documenting his mortification down on paper for Mercedes to read all about.

"What may or may not be you?" David curiously asked, walking into his room with Blaine close behind to complete their afternoon study sessions.

"Shouldn't you be doing homework?" Blaine frowned akin to the way that Kurt did when Blaine was toying with lyrics, instead of focusing on his studies.

"We shut the school down. I only had PE today," Kurt said with a broad grin. His smile only grew as Blaine placed a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"Oh, lovebirds," Wes cooed, pressing a palm over his heart. His reaction made each part of the couple roll their eyes at his antics. Wes chuckled, before diving right back into the French Celine Dion medley, "Is this you or not?"

"More videos of Kurt?" Blaine perked up, almost diving onto Wes' bed. He needed a prime seat for the occasion.

"It's Cheerleading Nationals," Wes boasted, rewinding the video, as Kurt discarded the letter writing to rewatch his performance.

"Why weren't you friends with us back then?" David pouted, obviously just wanting the friendship to bring him down to the cheerleading competition.

"Shut up, it's starting," Wes said, as Kurt began to sing on the screen.

The three boys who hadn't heard Kurt speak fluently in French, let alone sing, were in complete awe. Wes and David were trying to figure a way to work this into their set list for Regionals because it would give them an unmistakable leg up. Blaine, however, was entranced by how beautiful the French sounded. Kurt was a wonderful countertenor, but there was something about French that pronounced it.

"Cherche encore. Suis ta lumière et des lois, si tu peux cherche encore plus fort et si jamais tu te perds. Je serai là, je serai là," Kurt flawlessly sang in French, as Blaine twined his fingers with the boyfriend, who happened to be a fabulous French singer.

Blaine's eyes were glued to Kurt, barely unaware to the Cheerios in the background. It was unlike Wes and David, who could only focus on the cheerleaders. Regardless, all of the boys were focusing on the skintight Cheerios uniforms that left very little to the imagination.

"This song's from The Titanic," Wes mindlessly said, as the backbeat fluidly slips from a Celine Dion medley to the classic Titanic song. The Kurt on the screen began to sing the opening bars in his cheerleading uniform.

"It's in English!" David shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Kurt, who was innocently critiquing his Cheerleading Nationals performance.

"It goes back to French!" Kurt yelled right back, as Blaine took to rubbing his thumb against the web of skin between Kurt's thumb and index finger.

"Near, far, wherever you are, I believe that the heart does go on. Once more you open the door, and you're here in my heart..." Kurt poured his heart into the song on the screen.

"My heart will go on and on and on and on!" Wes and David oversang Kurt's ending of the English part of the Celine Dion medley, before looping 'and on' from Don't Stop Believing.

"Je vis de notes et je vis de lumière. Je virevolte à vos cris, vos mains. La vie m'emporte au creux de tous ses mystères. Je vois dans vos yeux mes lendemains," Kurt's French singing came through the speakers of Wes' laptop.

"Oh, this song has a peppy beat," Wes happily said, enjoying the way the cheerleaders took to shimmying their body to the upbeat melody.

"Tel est mon destin. Je vais mon chemin. Ainsi passent mes heures au rythme entêtant des battements de mon coeur?" Kurt sang on the screen, as the video was nearing the end of its fourteen minute run.

"Coeur?" Blaine butchered the pronunciation, as his mind clicked with Kurt using that word when they were on the phone what seemed like a million years ago.

"Heart," Kurt monotonously recited, not peeling his eyes from their grand finale.

Blaine's pulse picked up as he wracked the brain for the rest of the phrase that Kurt had confessed. It had something to do with hearts. This fact only deepened the blush in his cheeks, which determined him to figure out what it all meant.

"You never told me what the French meant," Blaine innocently whispered, his hot breath tickling Kurt's ear as the video waned to the very end.

"Uhm," Kurt let out, as the screen went black signifying the end of the video. He licked his lips as he was washed over by a wave of nerves.

"So, what does it mean?" Blaine asked, brushing off the fact that Wes and David were sitting just inches away. They were too busy rewinding the video to their favorite parts, which usually involved some sort of ass shaking or flexibility stunts. Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand, "You do remember this, right?"

"Mon coeur est le tien," Kurt flawlessly recited, the words still bringing bubbling butterflies to flit around his stomach.

Blaine patiently waited for elaboration, only to see Wes and David staring at them. He was surprised that they hadn't pulled out some snacks for this little moment. He was sure that his pounding heart could be seen popping out of his Dalton issued shirt akin to a cartoon.

"Come on," Blaine tugged at Kurt's hand as he got off of Wes' bed.

"Where are you two going?" David said, as his voice had an edge of a lewd connotation.

"Wanky wanky," Wes purred in a way that Kurt thought the comment actually came from Santana herself.

"You need to stop hanging out with San," Kurt airily said, not quite trusting himself to talk because Blaine wanted to know what he French meant. It was the closest that they had ever come with a true confession of emotions.

"What does it mean?" Blaine asked, as they stood in the empty hallway outside of Wes and David's dorm.

"Figure it out yourself," Kurt huffed, but was quick to counteract his snap with some fluttering eyelashes. Blaine's eyes rolled back as he tried to piece together what it had meant.

"Mon coeur," Blaine repeated, just thinking out loud at this point, "My heart?"

Kurt sullenly nodded, as he could feel the walls around his heart falling lower than they ever had.

"What's the rest?" Blaine asked as a wave of self-pride swept over him as he was able to figure out the first part.

"Est le tien," Kurt said, not letting his eyes catch Blaine's. He was feeling far too vulnerable at this point.

Blaine repeated the words a couple of times, "Is... uh, tiene, to have. My heart is to have?"

"Not quite," Kurt laughed at Blaine's attempt at deciphering the phrase. Truth be told, Kurt was shocked that Blaine's very limited range of French got him to figure this much of it out.

"Mon petit chou," Blaine drew Kurt close into his chest, "Tell me? Please?"

"My heart is yours," Kurt mumbled into Blaine's chest. He figured there was no way that Blaine could have heard him, meaning that he'd have to say the translated phrase all over again. It was painful enough to say it once.

"Kurt," Blaine softly said, hooking his finger under Kurt's jaw to angle his eyes to make contact because even though Kurt was taller, he managed to duck his head all the way down into Blaine's chest; Blaine could see the sheer vulnerability in Kurt's eyes, "It's in good hands."

Kurt smiled at Blaine's words, enjoying the way his heart was swelling, which he quickly related to how the Grinch's heart grew three times its size. His heart continued growing as Blaine's lips captured his own in the most innocent of kisses. He moved his hands, which had taken to nervous wringing, to cradle Blaine's face. There were no insistent tongues, or roaming hands, or muffled moans, they just were.

"My heart is yours, too," Blaine softly said, burying his face into Kurt's neck, which elicited a contented sigh from the taller of the two, "It always has been."

"I found this video of Kurt as a flier," Wes poked his head out of his room, not even sure that Kurt and Blaine would still be in the hallway.

"A what?" Blaine asked, his lips moving against the base of Kurt's neck, not bothering to actually move from their embrace.

"The person that gets flung in the air," Kurt answered, his voice box vibrating against Blaine's lips in the most sensual way.

"Come on," Blaine said, wrapping his hand around Kurt's, going to watch the video of Kurt being flung in the air. He disregarded Kurt's protests that he wasn't the most fabulous flier; in fact, he was very spastic in the air.

Sometimes it's not the songs that get stuck in your head that resonate with you, but rather what memories they conjure up as you relive the moment.

* * *

**It's the final chapter, also known as, the last time to review this. I would love to meet all of my readers, which I can only do if your leave a review.**

**PS. My new story is titled I'll Help You. I hope to see some of you over there.**


End file.
